


Champagne Bullets

by Ainasaurus_rex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Alpha Trafalgar D. Water Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Omega Verse, Omega Vinsmoke Sanji, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Updating the tags as I go, Verbal Humiliation, croccy is luffys dad, law shows no mercy, when i say the fights are graphic its graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainasaurus_rex/pseuds/Ainasaurus_rex
Summary: Being the son of an infamous mob boss definitely had its perks. Luffy had everything he could ever want, but now that he's turned 18 he's given the position of head of operations to Champagne Bullets, an up, and coming drug developed by Baroque Works as well as being forced off of his heat suppressants. However, more power meant the need for more protection and a heat meant getting an alpha to spend it with. To solve both of these issues for Luffy, Crocodile buys an alpha for him that was born and raised to fight by the name of Trafalgar Law.Once the golden-eyed beast locked onto his prey, they never escaped his jaws.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 141
Kudos: 309





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost__cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/gifts).



> special thanks to my dear kitty who really inspired me to fully flesh out this idea i had! and also to my love becca for getting me back into the groove of writing <3 i love you both so much

Luffy scowled as he walked side by side with Crocodile and Kid. They headed out only two hours after his birthday party ended. He was eighteen now, technically an adult. He could take care of himself! He didn’t need an alpha to guard him or take care of him in heat. He was sure that a heat wasn’t that bad, even if he had never experienced one due to his suppressants. And a bodyguard? Really? He was the son of a mob boss for fuck sake, it wasn’t like he couldn’t take care of himself.

He glanced at his Sandman and pouted a little. Crocodile had said he needed extra protection because he was going to be fully taking over their Champagne Bullets operation. Luffy was extremely excited to finally be able to have a part within the gang. Crocodile had been training him for a full year so that he was prepared to handle the job. He didn’t agree that because of the promotion he would also be needing protection. He had been fine before and he would be fine now!

Unfortunately his Sandman disagreed with seemingly everything that Luffy thought. His parent had forced him to go get an alpha that would double as a protector and caregiver during his heats since he would no longer be taking his suppressants.

He was actually a really privileged omega in society. Crocodile had given him everything he wanted and then some. And now he could own his very own alpha which was a show of status, especially alpha ring fighters. Usually only other alphas owned them to make money, they were raised from childhood to fight in the ring. They were different from the alphas that  _ chose _ to fight for money. It was the only world they knew. The blood stained arena was all they ever knew. Luffy loved to watch the fights on television ever since he was young. Now that he was eighteen he was finally allowed to see the fights in person.

Luffy looked up at the gigantic stadium that towered over him. The lights emanating from the building added quite a bit of light pollution into the peaceful night sky. There were loud cheers coming from inside and it made him excited. It was a cloudless night and the moon shone down brightly, but it wasn’t nearly as blinding as the lights around him. He tugged Kid forward with their conjoined arms towards the large double doors, glancing behind him to make sure that Crocodile was following them. As soon as they got close to the doors a varying range of pheromones hit them all at once. There was a wide range, from alpha aggression, to an omega’s fear, to suffocating excitement and adrenaline.

Once they entered Luffy frowned and huffed as he tugged on Crocodile’s coat with his free hand. “Sandman, do I really have to do this?”

Crocodile took a puff of his cigar and looked down at him. “I wouldn’t have brought you here if you didn’t have to.”

“He really doesn’t have to fucking do this. He has me.” Kid scowled.

Crocodile side eyed him as they made their way towards the VIP seating area. “You think I trust you with my fucking son? No way in hell.”

Kid scoffed. “And you would trust some stranger with him?”

“If they can actually follow orders then yes.” Crocodile glared and took another drag from his cigar.

Luffy laughed. “Yeah Kid, you never listen to what Sandman says unless it's related to your fights!”

Kid clicked his tongue and looked away from them. “It’s not my fault you say some dumb shit.”

Crocodile sighed and let the comment slide, he wasn’t in the mood to argue with Kid. It would've been pointless since his head was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal. It was honestly a miracle that he hadn’t thrown him out onto the streets. The only reason he was still around was that he made good money and won almost all of the fights he was in. That and he was one of Luffy’s  _ precious _ friends. God knew how Luffy dealt with the hot headed alpha.

Once they reached the VIP area they sat in the seats that were closest to the stage. The area was blocked off with walls that separated it from the other seats that were for the common people. Velvet rope blocked off the entrance where a guard stood by checking everyone for their passses before they could enter. Additionally, there were beta workers off to the side that they could call to if they needed anything. Luffy immediately called one over to order a burger and a drink. 

Crocodile had to roll his eyes at the omega’s behavior. They had eaten before they left and yet here he was ordering more food. He wondered if there was an end to Luffy’s seemingly bottomless stomach. It was a wonder how someone so small could have a stomach so big. He only stood at five-foot three. 

They had walked into the middle of the first fight of the night but it seems they hadn’t missed much. Crocodile glanced at Luffy who had his head rested on Kid’s shoulder. “Make sure to pay attention to the alphas Luffy, you have to decide which one you want at the end.”

Luffy pouted indicating that he heard him, but his eyes were glued to the fight. “Yes, Sandman.”

* * *

They had watched three fights in total so far. Luffy loved watching the fights on television but it was even better watching it in real life. It was the omega’s first time watching alpha fights live. He could almost taste the alpha aggression in the air and it made his body feel like a live wire. His inner omega was shrinking away from all the pheromones but Luffy still found it in himself to be excited.

The current fight was actually between his best friend Zoro and Kid’s best friend Killer. He hadn’t interacted too much with Killer, only seeing him whenever Kid brought him around while Luffy was with him. He vaguely remembered Zoro telling him earlier that week that he was going to be fighting in the ring today but it had completely slipped his mind. But if Zoro was fighting that meant that Sanji had to be here too. The other omega never missed one of his boyfriend’s fights. He always made sure to help treat Zoro’s injuries after as well as cook him a meal when they went home. 

Luffy watched with rapt attention as the fight was finally coming to a close, there was only a minute left. Both fighters were bloody and bruised. Zoro sported a grin that was filled with malicious intent and Killer mirrored it on his own face. There was blood and sweat splattered all over the ring. 

Luffy’s heart beat wildly in his chest. He was cheering Zoro on with all his might. He made sure he was yelling as loudly as possible to get his voice to Zoro through the cheering of the crowd. He felt like his heart beat faster with every swing Zoro made. Zoro had actually glanced at him for a split second and gave him the smallest of smiles to show that Luffy’s cheering had been acknowledged.

Finally Killer took a right hook to the face and stumbled before letting himself collapse. Zoro was heaving as he looked down at his opponent. A wide smile took over his face as he raised both of his hands in the air with his head drooping from exhaustion. He had finished the fight with ten seconds to spare. Puffing his chest proudly he collapsed to his knees and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. 

The announcer boomed praise through the microphone and congratulated Zoro on his win. The referee helped Zoro up on his feet and led him out of the ring. Luffy watched him go and smiled as he saw Sanji run up to him and start wiping at his head with a towel. He smiled even wider as he saw Zoro pull the omega in for a hug and nuzzle him. Luffy truly adored his friends. Sanji and Zoro had been together since their middle school days and seemed to fall more in love each and every day. He wondered if he'd ever have something like that, but if he never did he was also content. Luffy had his friends and that’s all that mattered to him.

There was a small break as workers came into the ring like they did after every round and started to clean and disinfect the area. Luffy swung his legs back and forth as he watched the crew work. His body was pumped full of adrenaline and he couldn’t stop the excited smile that had taken over his face even if he wanted to.

Luffy was so wrapped up in watching the workers that he didn’t notice Zoro and Sanji take a seat behind him. Sanji reached out, ruffled Luffy’s hair, and laughed when the younger omega gasped and almost got whiplash, turning around to see who was touching him. 

“SANJI! ZORO!” Luffy got so excited to see his friends that he almost tipped over the back of the seat trying to hug them both, being careful of Zoro’s injuries.

Sanji hugged Luffy back as tight as he could while Zoro just laughed as Luffy pulled the three of them together.

“Luffy, you act like you didn’t just see us at your birthday party a few hours ago,” Sanji chuckles as he let go.

Luffy looked at Sanji like he was about to cry. “BUT THAT WAS AGES AGO!”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “You’re so fucking dramatic, we could be gone for two minutes and you would miss us.”

“Of course I would! I always miss you guys!” Luffy defended.

Sanji gasped and held a hand over his heart. “Oh my heart, my poor, poor heart. Luffy we don’t deserve you.”

Kid cut into the conversation. “Oi, the next fight is starting.”

Luffy’s face lit up like a light bulb and turned back around to hug Kid and start shaking him. “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Luffy, calm down,” Kid laughed.

Crocodile chuckled. “You act like Luffy is ever calm.”

Luffy pouted up at him. “I can be calm!”

“Sure you can,” the group around him said in unison.

“Whatever,” Luffy grumbled as he crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

Kid ran a hand through Luffy’s hair. “It’s not a bad thing. It’s kinda cute, really.”

Luffy smacked his hand away and glared at him, before turning back to look at the ring. Two alphas stepped in on opposite sides of the arena. Luffy glanced at the one closest to him and noticed his back had a big scar in the shape of a cross with dots on the ends. Luffy cringed as he saw it, imagining how painful it must have been. The man had long, wavy hair that was tied back into a ponytail and had two matching tattoos on his biceps that were both an x in a box.

His eyes wandered to the other side and instantly there was a light flush on his cheeks. The alpha had a large heart shaped tattoo on his chest with matching hearts on his biceps. On his knuckles were the words death and on the top of his hands were cross circles. There were also oval shaped spiked tattoos on his forearms. The twin gold earrings on both of his ears glinted under the harsh light that the ring provided. Luffy took a chance and looked at the alpha’s eyes only to be surprised that he was staring right back. They were the color of molten gold and he could have sworn he could drown in the intensity of his gaze. His eyes complimented his beautifully tanned skin. This alpha screamed danger and malicious intent.

It was only for a split second as when the announcer started talking the alpha tore his eyes away from Luffy and onto his opponent. He had to admit to himself that this alpha was exactly his type. With a life as dangerous as his, being the son of a well known mobster, he craved for an alpha that would match or exceed his daily life standards. He had to wait to see how this fight went, if he fought as good as he looked then Luffy would absolutely have to take him home.

The announcer introduced the first alpha as Rob Lucci and the second one as Trafalgar Law. Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Tr-To-Traf-Torao? That was a weird name but he shrugged it off.

Law gave a smirk that was filled to the brim with venom to his opponent. Bloodlust swirled in his golden eyes. Luffy’s inner omega shuddered and he had to hold back a whine.

The giant timer started counting down from fifteen minutes just as the referee blew his whistle. 

Both alphas started circling the ring, neither one of them opting to make the first move. Eventually after sizing each other up Lucci ran forward and gave a roundhouse kick, aiming for Law’s face. The other alpha reacted fast and ducked low, then kicking Lucci’s legs out from under him. Lucci landed on the ground and Law moved to kick his ribs but missed as Lucci acted fast to roll himself away.

Jumping up to his feet Lucci threw a right hook at Law and managed to land it. The other alpha let out a growl and Luffy shuddered at the sound. Law didn’t let the blow affect him as he delivered a spinning back elbow right to Lucci’s temple. This disoriented Lucci which Law took the chance to clasp his hands behind Lucci’s neck and slam his knee into the middle of his face.

Luffy could hear a sickening crack and Lucci pulled away from Law to reveal that his nose was misaligned and bleeding profusely. He snarled at the other man, ducking low and coming back up to deliver an uppercut. Law staggered backwards and Lucci used the opportunity to hook his leg behind Law’s, sending them both to the floor with a thud.

Lucci snarled at Law and started delivering strike after strike to his face. The other alpha brought his forearms up to protect his face and roared back at him. Using his legs, Law lifted his hips off of the ground and forced them to roll over so that he was now on top. There was blood dripping down the side of his face and the stream mixed with his sweat as it dripped onto the floor. 

Slamming his fist into Lucci’s face he got up quicker than his opponent could react and sent a swift kick to Lucci’s ribs, causing the other man to hiss as a crack sound reverberated through the ring. But before Law could land another blow Lucci gathered himself and delivered a butterfly kick right to Law’s side. 

Law lost his footing for a moment before catching himself and launched forward to send a jab to Lucci’s face, hitting him right in his broken nose. Lucci lost his balance and ended up tumbling backwards onto the floor. Acting quick, Law moved swiftly and landed an axe kick onto Lucci’s stomach, making the other alpha cough up blood. The air was heavy with alpha aggression along with the noticeable coppery smell of blood from both fighters. 

Luffy inhaled and noticed the distinct smell of burning oak, smoke, and a small hint of blackberries that was coming from Law. The alpha smelled so intensely it was as if Luffy was sitting in the middle of a forest fire. The other alpha’s smell was drowned out by Law’s and Luffy could only assume that this was due to Law probably being a prime alpha. His inner omega purred at the thought, if he turned out to be a prime alpha then he would match Luffy perfectly since he was a prime omega. Looking up at the timer, there was only five minutes left.

Law smirked down at the other alpha before straddling him and sending punch after punch to his already bruised and bloodied face. Lucci tried his best to shield himself from the onslaught of attacks that were coming at him. Unfortunately for him his earlier wounds were making him struggle quite a bit. 

Lucci was heaving in breaths but each one was more painful than the last. The damage to his ribs was finally starting to affect him and he struggled to get up as Law got off of him. Law smiled maliciously as his prey squirmed on the floor. He wanted to  _ break _ this man. He wasn’t nicknamed the grim reaper for nothing and the words tattooed on his knuckles certainly weren’t just for show.

Just as Lucci got onto his knees Law sent a side kick where he had hit Lucci earlier and sent him flying across the ring, skidding and leaving a trail of blood as he went. Law immediately rushed over and stepped on the other man’s shoulder, lifting his right arm behind him and pulled while pressing his foot down, successfully dislocating Lucci’s shoulder.

Law didn’t stop there. As soon as he heard the distinct pop indicating that Lucci’s shoulder left it’s socket he kicked as hard as he could, breaking the alpha’s arm at his elbow, making it bend backwards. Lucci screamed in pain and Law relished in his agony. 

Standing up, Law raised his leg and brought it down as hard as he could on the left side of Lucci’s back, his smile only getting wider as he heard each individual bone split and break. Lucci was barely breathing beneath him. Law kicked him so that he turned over onto his front and the other alpha glared up at him weakly.

Ducking down while straddling him, he brought his face close to Lucci’s and grinned with enough malicious intent that it was a physical feeling. “Say hi to the devil for me when you meet him. Wait, hold on a second… you could say it to me right now!”

Law turned around and took hold of one of Lucci’s legs. In a matter of two seconds he forced the leg back enough that it bent back the opposite way it was supposed to and Lucci howled under him. The crunching of bone set Law on a high that he always loved to experience from his fights. The screams of pain were a close second favorite though.

Getting up he prepared himself to step on Lucci’s neck and block his airways when the timer went off and the referee blew his whistle. Law scowled and brought his foot back down. Clicking his tongue he walked back to the side of the ring he had entered from. Lucci’s handlers went up to the arena and collected him off of the floor.

“Jesus fucking shit, they really weren’t lying when they said that Trafalgar has no mercy. And here I thought I got special treatment when I fought him.” Kid ran a hand through his hair and wearily looked at an unconscious Lucci being carried away by a medical team.

Luffy looked at Kid with sparkling eyes. “You fought him?!”

Kid looked down at Luffy and sighed. “Yeah, I did once, he put me in the hospital for a whole two fucking weeks.”

Luffy made a sound of wonder and turned to Crocodile, tugging at his sleeve. “Sandman, I want him! I want Torao!”

“Oh for the love of- WHY THAT DICK BAG?” Kid slapped a hand over his face and scowled.

Luffy growled and bonked Kid on the head. “Don’t call him a dick bag!”

Crocodile cringed, he knew that Law was owned by Doflamingo. That mad man had an obsession with him and he knew he would have to give up more than money to get him. He sighed and took a long drag from his cigar, not even acknowledging that Luffy had incorrectly pronounced Law’s name.

“Are you sure Luffy? There’s two more fights left. Why don’t we watch them first and then decide?” Crocodile reasoned.

“No! I want him! Only him!” Luffy shook his head.

Zoro put a hand on Luffy’s shoulder. “I dunno Lu, he seems pretty unhinged. I mean it was almost like he was trying to kill the guy.”

Sanji nodded. “He kinda seems a little off if you ask me. How do you even know you can handle someone like him?”

Luffy pouted at all of them and gave his best puppy dog eyes at Crocodile. “He seems really cool! I’m sure it’ll be okay!” 

“Okay fine, let’s go meet him then.” Crocodile rubbed a hand over his face and prepared himself to deal with Doflamingo. He always fell victim to those damn eyes. He cursed himself internally for having such a cute kid.

Luffy got up and cheered as he did a little victory dance. Crocodile stood up and began making his way towards the back rooms where the victorious alphas rested. Luffy pulled Kid up and linked their arms together as he followed Crocodile. 

Before he got too far he turned around and addressed his two friends. “Are you guys coming with, or are you going home?”

Sanji glanced at Zoro who gave him a shrug. “We have time.” 

“Oh yay! Come on then!” Luffy darted forward with Kid in tow as he caught Sanji’s hand and held it in his own. Zoro slipped his hand in Sanji’s free one and they all followed Crocodile.

Luffy couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as they went through a door that was guarded by two men. They were met with a moodily lit hallway that was lined with multiple doors. Each one had a whiteboard on it with the name of the fighter inside written in black marker.

“How come it’s so dark in here?” Luffy scrunched his face up as he tried to look at everything.

Kid was the one who answered him. “It’s to help calm the alphas down. Bright light makes us more aggressive.”

Luffy hummed and looked at all the doors. “Where’s Torao?”

“His room is over here.” Crocodile went down a few doors and knocked on the one that was labeled ‘Trafalgar Law.’

Crocodile sighed as he was met with a squeal from Doflamingo once he opened the door.

“Croccy! What a pleasant surprise! What did you need?” Doflamingo’s grin stretched wide across his face and he was practically vibrating in excitement.

“Doffy, it’s terrible to see you as always. Luffy actually just turned eighteen and I was planning to buy him an alpha. Unfortunately he’s taken quite a liking to Law.” Crocodile couldn’t keep the tiredness from his voice. 

Luffy tried to peek over the Doflamingo’s tall frame but failed to do so and whined. He tried not to bow his head in submission when he was met with a growl.

Doflamingo let the smile drop from his face as he turned around and let out his own growl in response. “Behave, Law.”

There was the sound of metal clinking together but otherwise silence.

When he turned back around he glanced at the others that had been brought along and turned back towards Crocodile, the smile coming back to his face almost immediately. “Well, come in and we can discuss!” Doflamingo stepped to the side and let everyone in, all the while staring at Crocodile with a love sick grin of a fool on his face.

They were immediately enveloped in Law’s scent and Luffy’s knees almost buckled from how strong it was. If he wasn’t holding on to both Sanji and Kid he might really have fallen. Sanji had to cover his nose when he stepped in, the scent overwhelming him. Zoro scented him to ease his omega’s distress.

The room had multiple leather sofas with a coffee table in the middle. It was dimly lit like the hallway and the walls were painted a soft creme color. The floor was made of wood paneling and there was a TV sitting on one of the walls. There was also a partially stocked bar on the other end of the room.

Luffy’s wide doe eyes locked eyes with Law’s who was seated on one of the leather couches and was immediately lost in his gaze. The alpha had on a muzzle and his hands and feet were bound together with chain link cuffs. He let go of Sanji’s hand and dropped Kid’s arm as he began to walk towards Law.

“Luffy, what are you doing?” Sanji asked worriedly. The alpha seemed aggressive and his friend was just walking towards him!

“Luffy! Be careful. He’s still pumped up on aggression and adrenaline from his fight.” Crocodile warned but it fell onto deaf ears.

Golden eyes glared at him and Luffy felt his heartbeat quicken in his chest. It took him five steps to get towards Law and Luffy peered down at him. Law tensed, not knowing what Luffy wanted from him.

Doflamingo grew panicked. He didn’t want Law ruining his chances with Croccy! “Luffy, I think you should step back, even though he’s chained he could still hurt you.”

Luffy ignored him as he plopped himself in Law’s Lap and looped his arms around the alpha’s neck, burying his face into it and inhaling as much of the addicting scent as he could. Law started to snarl which sent everyone into a panic, until he caught a whiff of Luffy’s scent.

As soon as he inhaled the fragrance of orange blossoms, vanilla, and sunshine, his pupils blew wide open. He let out a full growl and raised his chained arms. Sanji screamed as he thought Law was going to attack Luffy, but quieted as surprisingly he only brought them down to cage Luffy in his embrace. Law desperately tried to shove his face into Luffy's neck to scent him but couldn't because of the muzzle he was wearing.

Luffy let out a happy chirp and melted in Law’s arms, nuzzling into him even more and curling in on himself to make himself even smaller than he already was.

Doffy gasped in delight. "Oh, this is perfect! It looks like Law likes Luffy too!"

Crocodile let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and tried to calm his racing heart.

Sanji nearly collapsed in Zoro’s arms from relief. "Oh my God. Of course he likes Luffy! Who doesn't like Luffy?" He sounded almost out of breath. 

Zoro held him up and chuckled as he agreed. "Yeah, that’s true…"

Kid growled lowly at the display and had to stop himself from walking over and ripping Luffy away from Law.

Luffy whined because Law couldn't scent him back properly. His frustration led him to unclasp the buckles on Law’s muzzle and let it drop to the ground with a thud. Immediately after Law buried his nose into the crook of Luffy’s neck and wasted no time in properly scenting the omega. 

Luffy giggled as he rubbed his cheek against Law’s. His inner omega was preening at the attention from their alpha. He ran a hand through Law's hair before continuing to pet him. At the action Law made a rumbling noise in his chest and it took everyone a moment to realize that he was actually purring. He pulled Luffy even closer to him and laid his head on the omega’s shoulder.

Doflamingo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, he's never done that before."

Crocodile looked at them in disbelief. "Honestly, I should expect these things from Luffy at this point."

Law lifted his head from Luffy’s shoulder and gave him an eskimo kiss before resting his forehead against the teen's. Closing his eyes he finally spoke, "My Sunshine…"

Luffy let out a happy noise and pressed a kiss to Law's nose. "Torao!"

Law smirked and nipped at Luffy's ear. "What? Can't pronounce my name? How cute."

Luffy flushed and pouted at him. "It’s not my fault your name is so complicated..."

"Aw, it’s okay, Sunshine. I don’t mind the nickname," Law said to him and rubbed their cheeks together before peppering kisses up and down Luffy’s neck, making the omega melt.

The two were lost in their own little world and everyone watched with interest, except for Kid who was trying his best not to blow his top. Who the fuck did he think he was coming in and stealing Luffy from him? Seeing them act like that made his blood boil and he had to count slowly in his head just to keep his cool. He looked at anywhere but at the pair.

Sanji had to keep himself from cooing at how cute the two were acting and Zoro was sporting a grin on his face. 

Crocodile stamped the protective feelings that were bubbling up in his chest. Luffy was an adult now and this was the alpha he chose. His baby had to grow up at some point. He tore his eyes away from them and looked at Doflamingo. "So what is it going to take for Law's ownership to be transferred to Luffy?"

Doflamingo reached out to grab Crocodile's hand and held it between his own. "Don't worry I'll just give him to Luffy as a birthday gift!"

"Really? That's it?" Crocodile looked at the man with skepticism.

Smiling slyly Doflamingo looked away. "Well, I'll hand him over if you promise to date me!"

Crocodile resisted the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall. He looked over at how happy Luffy looked with Law and resigned himself. Truly the things he did for Luffy knew no end, even if it meant dating the bird brained idiot known as Doflamingo. Although he supposed it could be worse. Doflamingo was at least very attractive but he did get on Crocodile’s nerves with his shenanigans of trying to court him.

"Okay fine, but if I decide that I truly don't want to be with you then you have to let me go." Crocodile stated his terms firmly.

Doflamingo’s face fell and he looked so much like a kicked puppy that Crocodile almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. "Whatever you want, Croccy." He perked up again. "But I’m sure I can make you fall in love with me!"

Crocodile gave Doflamingo a look that screamed he didn't believe him but he didn't comment on it. "Just send the necessary papers over so we can get them signed as soon as possible."

The other alpha gave him a wide grin and kissed Crocodile on the cheek. "Anything for you, Croccy!"

"Do you have his collar and leash with you? And maybe a hoodie or something so that he doesn't walk out shirtless?" Crocodile sighed.

Doflamingo walked over to one of the sofas and rifled through the bag that was sitting on top. He pulled out a black leather collar with a metal tag on it and a matching leash, along with the key to Law's cuffs and a hoodie. Walking over to Law and Luffy he paused when Law growled at him and tried to hide Luffy in his arms.

"You act like I'm going to take him from you. He's your new owner. I need to put your collar and leash on." Doflamingo huffed.

Law relaxed and let Doflamingo secure the collar around his neck. He handed the leash to Luffy and made quick work of unlocking Law's restraints. After he was done he threw the hoodie at Law’s head and cackled when the younger alpha growled at him. 

Law placed Luffy on the couch before standing up and pulling the pitch black hoodie on. He glanced down at Luffy when he heard a small whimper come from him.

Immediately Law scooped the omega up into his arms and scented him again, trying to comfort him. "What's wrong, Sunshine?" 

Luffy pouted up at Law and clutched the fabric of the hoodie as he buried his face into Law's chest. "Now I can't see your tattoos…"

Law's mouth quickly turned from a worried frown into a cocky smirk. "Aw, does the precious little omega like Alpha's tattoos? Don't worry, Sunshine I like to show them off."

Luffy flushed at how Law was addressing him and refused to look up at anyone. He had Law's leash clutched tightly in his small hands as Law carried him bridal style.

Kid couldn't take any of this shit anymore. "Oh, for fuck sake. I'm waiting in the fucking car." He resisted the urge to flip them all off as he stalked out of the room angrily.

They all ignored his outburst.

Sanji walked up to Luffy and ruffled his hair. "Oi, Luffy, me and Zoro are gonna be heading back now. If your new alpha gives you any trouble, me and Zoro will kick his ass for you."

Luffy turned to smile at Sanji and give him a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye to his best friend. "Bye Sanji! Bye Zoro! Be safe getting home!"

Law nodded at them in goodbye and showered Luffy’s face with kisses when they left.

Crocodile turned towards the pair. "Alright Luffy, hand me the leash and we'll go back home."

Luffy pouted at Crocodile and glared as he hugged the leash closer to him. "No! I wanna hold it!"

Crocodile rolled his eyes fondly and turned back towards Doflamingo. "Alright, just send over Law’s things when you have the chance then."

Doflamingo nodded. "I'll probably have them sent over tomorrow." He pulled Crocodile into a big feathery hug. "I'll also call you to set up a date!"

The smaller alpha reluctantly returned the embrace, refusing to admit to himself that it felt nice. "Do what you want, Doffy." He started walking out of the room. "Just follow me back to the car, Law. I'm sure Daz must be bored out of his mind right now."

Luffy giggled at the thought. "Poor Bonesy. He must be feeling super lonely! I can't wait to introduce him to Torao!"

Crocodile gave Luffy a tired smile. "I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter/insta! @ainasaurus_rex


	2. Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this chapter was gunna have plot but my hands ended up writing smut im sorry

Luffy’s alarm started blaring and he scrunched up his face in annoyance, trying to drown out the sound by further cuddling into Law. The alpha responded by pulling him closer and growling at the alarm as if he could scare it into silence. Sadly, the alarm continued to go off and eventually couldn’t be ignored anymore.

Sitting up at rocket speed Luffy huffed and glared as hard as he could at the offensive object, willing it to explode and shut the fuck up. Unfortunately for him, such things didn’t happen in the real world. Letting out a big yawn Luffy swung his feet over the side of the large, king-sized bed, and walked over to where the alarm was before turning it off. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and stretched his hands over his head.

He made a small noise of surprise when tattooed arms wrapped around his midsection and his back was pressed into a warm chest. Luffy looked up and gave a big smile to Law, who smirked down at him.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Law’s voice was deeper than usual as he talked lowly and Luffy could feel the words rumble in his chest.

“G’morning, Torao,” Luffy mumbled sleepily.

Law looked down at Luffy appreciatively. The omega was wearing the hoodie he had on yesterday. He had insisted on wearing it to bed, leaving law topless. The fabric reached down to mid thigh and made it look like he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, but he had on a pair of short shorts.

“You look even smaller when you’re drowning in my hoodie, Omega.” Law ran his hands up and down Luffy’s sides and nipped his ear before running his nose along the length of Luffy’s neck. “You smell just like me too.”

Luffy gave an appreciative sigh and wrapped his arms around Law’s neck, tilting his head to give the alpha better access to his own. The alpha smirked against his skin and pressed open mouthed kisses on every bit of skin he could get to, occasionally nibbling on the flesh. He slid his hands down to grip Luffy’s thighs before running them up and underneath the hoodie to caress the smooth expanse of his stomach.

This caused Luffy to whimper softly, causing Law to growl in response. Luffy’s scent spiked up and became more intense. Law buried his face into the scent glands on his neck and groaned. “You smell different.” There was now a subtle spice to Luffy’s scent. “Fuck sake, are you going into pre-heat?”

Luffy looked up at him, his pupils blown wide open. “I don’t know… I’ve never had a heat before…”

Law raised his brows at that. “You’ve never had a heat? How old are you?”

“I’m eighteen,” he huffed. “How old are you, Alpha?”

“I’m twenty-three.” Law narrowed his eyes. “Does that mean you’ve never had an alpha touch you before?” There was jealousy bubbling at the pit of his stomach thinking about another person touching Luffy like that. In his fit of jealousy, he started sucking a hickey right onto the side of Luffy’s neck, while he brought his inked hands up to ghost over Luffy’s nipples.

Luffy couldn’t help the low whine that escaped him as Law worked. “N-no, never ha-had an alpha be-before,” he responded almost breathlessly.

Law made a rumbling sound in his chest. That bit of information was very pleasing. He pinched and rolled Luffy’s nipples between his fingers, causing the omega to gasp. “I can’t help but feel bad that I’m going to be the first,” he purred. In his head his growing possessiveness caused him to make a promise to be the last as well. “It makes me feel like the Big Bad Wolf. Are you sure you want me to taint you, Little Red?” Law smirked and began pressing feather light kisses up and down Luffy’s neck.

Luffy’s head was beginning to become clouded and he couldn’t think about anything else but the alpha behind him. “Yes, Alpha, do whatever you want to me,” he said desperately.

That went straight to Law’s dick. Suddenly he pushed Luffy forward so that he was trapped against the wall and ground his hips into Luffy’s ass. “Fuck, do you know what you’re even asking for? That’s a dangerous thing to say, Sunshine.”

Letting out a loud moan, Luffy pushed back on Law, trying to get more friction. He was acting purely on instinct. “No, don’t know anything... but Alpha can teach me, right? Please, more, feels good.” He could feel slick start to trickle out of his hole.

Law growled as Luffy’s scent got stronger with each passing second. He felt like he was getting drunk on it. "If I teach you anything I'm going to end up  _ wrecking _ you. Are you sure you want that, Omega?" 

Luffy whined at the thought of Law wrecking him, his words making him produce more slick. He wanted this man to absolutely  _ ruin _ him. "Torao, yes, I want you! Please!"

Swiftly Law turned Luffy around, lifting him up by his thighs and crashing their mouths together. Luffy wrapped his legs around Law’s waist and rested his hands on the alpha’s broad shoulders. He had no experience but he made up for it in sheer enthusiasm. Law’s lips slotted perfectly against his, almost like puzzle pieces. 

Law bit into Luffy’s plump bottom lip, causing the omega to gasp. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue in and start exploring Luffy’s mouth, smirking as Luffy tried his best to keep up with his pace. 

The kiss was hot and messy. Their teeth clashed together multiple times. To Luffy, it felt like Law was trying to swallow him whole. He whined and whimpered. The feeling of Law’s lips on his filled him with exhilaration and he moved his hands to cup Law’s face.

Law finally pulled away after what felt like eons, resting his forehead against Luffy’s as they both tried to catch their breaths. He looked at the omega in front of him and felt possessiveness swirl in his gut. Luffy’s eyes were half lidded and filled with unshed tears. He had a dazed expression on his face. He looked absolutely gone and they had done nothing but kiss so far. There was a trail of drool slipping down the corner of his half open mouth, his breath coming out in little pants.

The whole scene didn’t fail to turn Law on even more. His erection was straining in his sweats. He bucked his hips up into Luffy’s and relished in the moan that escaped the omega in his arms.

Their scents were quickly mixing together and enveloping the room in a thick cloud. Law buried his head into Luffy’s neck and tried to inhale as much of the scent as he could. He could feel his control start slipping as the seconds ticked by. But as much as he wanted to go all the way and fuck Luffy, he realized that number one, the omega had school today and he probably won’t appreciate not being able to walk, and number two they only had forty five minutes before they had to leave. Law didn’t want to deal with whatever punishment awaited him if he failed to get Luffy to school on the first fucking day, so as much as he despised the thought he wouldn’t be taking Luffy fully today.

His attention was brought back to the present when Luffy started making tiny kitten licks at his neck. “Torao, Alpha, ‘m wet… need moreee~” he begged and started squirming in Law’s arms, trying to grind down on his cock.

Law snarled and bit down on Luffy’s neck, sinking his canines into the soft flesh, making the omega scream. Blood started steadily seeping from the wound and Law greedily lapped it up, letting the coppery liquid fill his mouth. Luffy’s hands gripped Law’s hair tightly as he sucked at his neck. He was desperately whining and Law took pity on him, pushing Luffy against the wall he moved his hands from under his thighs to grasp Luffy’s ass and start massaging the plump cheeks.

This caused Luffy to moan softly and melt in the alpha’s arms once again, the action blurring the line between pain and pleasure. “Alpha, please!” His skin felt like it was on fire, there was a flame coiling in his gut.

Law unlatched his mouth from Luffy’s neck and licked his lips. “Please what, Sunshine? Tell Alpha what you need.”

Luffy sniffled and almost started crying on the spot, he was at a loss. He didn’t know anything about sex besides what was taught to him in school. “Don’t know! ‘S too hot.. I’m all wet… Torao, help meeee!”

Law could pinpoint the exact moment his self control snapped in two. All of a sudden he was carrying Luffy back towards the bed and kissing him breathless. He released Luffy and the omega squealed as his back hit the plush mattress and blankets.

The alpha wasted no time in pushing the hoodie up Luffy’s torso and attaching his mouth to one of his nipples, flicking the rosy bud with his tongue. Luffy’s fingers quickly threaded themselves through Law’s hair and he gripped tightly, arching his back to push his chest into Law’s mouth. 

Bringing his other hand up Law pulled on Luffy’s other nipple as he sucked and bit on the one in his mouth. Luffy gasped and rolled his hips up into Law’s causing the alpha above him to groan from the delicious friction it brought. 

Law detached himself and began peppering kisses as he went down Luffy’s torso, occasionally sucking hickeys into his sun-kissed skin. Luffy let out small noises to encourage Law. 

Finally, he reached Luffy's naval and swiftly hooked his fingers into Luffy's shorts and underwear, bringing them down and slipping them off in one smooth motion. Luffy turned scarlet as his erection was exposed to the air and he tried to close his legs from embarrassment.

Law clicked his tongue and lifted Luffy’s legs up to sit on his shoulders, preventing the omega from covering himself up. "Don't try to hide yourself, Sunshine. Don't you want to be a good boy for alpha?"

Luffy whimpered when more slick trickled out of his hole and nodded his head slightly. "I'm a good boy!"

Nipping Luffy's thigh Law smirked as he eyed Luffy’s glistening entrance. "So wet for me. What a perfect little omega. You're so fucking perfect."

The statement caused Luffy to flush even more and cover his face with his arms. There was a pleasant feeling of elation curling in him as Law praised him.

He decided to tease Luffy more, kissing and biting the omega’s thighs on either side of his head, slowly making his way towards Luffy’s hole. Law made sure to leave plenty of hickeys and marks on his unblemished skin. He felt like he had to make sure if anyone saw Luffy they would know who he belonged to.

Luffy was almost crying from frustration as Law took his time. He whimpered and rolled his hips up, trying to goad Law into going faster. "To-Torao~ stop teasing!" He removed his arms from his face and sent a teary glare at Law.

The alpha looked down at Luffy. His cock was throbbing in his sweats. The omega below him looked absolutely adorable. His face was a beautiful shade of crimson and he had his cheeks puffed out as he frowned. Law wanted to kiss it right off of him.

He took pity on him though. Finally, he brought himself to Luffy's entrance and started lapping up the slick that was coming out. Luffy let out a loud moan as he got what he wanted.

Law nipped the ring of muscle and dragged his canines over it, being careful to not actually hurt the omega. He took his time licking around his hole, trying to drink in all the slick he could. It tasted heavenly and just like how Luffy smelled. He felt like a man that had been lost in the desert for a week finally getting his first sip of water. It was absolutely delicious and Law wouldn't have been surprised if he developed an addiction to it.

Eventually, he shoved his tongue into Luffy, curling it every so often as he thrusted it in and out. He sucked and pushed his face even farther between Luffy's shaking legs, trying to drink as much of the omega’s slick as he could. He didn’t want a single drop to go to waste. Luffy’s small moans and whimpers were only encouraging him.

His grip on Luffy's thighs tightened to a point where Law was sure it was going to leave bruises. His mind flashed back to Kid and he smirked to himself thinking about how the other alpha was going to react seeing  _ his _ mark on Luffy. 

There were tears pouring out of Luffy's eyes as Law ate him out with wild abandon. "Ah~ Al-alpha! Please! Hngh~ Feel s-so good!" His breathing was becoming harsh and ragged as Law continued his ministrations. 

Luffy let out a sob as Law hit his prostate dead on. "There! There! Torao mooorrreee~" He could feel the coil in his gut getting closer and closer to unraveling.

Law could feel the omega tighten and pushed himself to bring Luffy even more pleasure, hitting his prostate over and over causing the omega to babble out nonsense. From the amount of pleasure Luffy was feeling there was an abundance of slick pouring out of his whole and as much as Law tried not to let it go to waste, some of it still dripped down his thighs and onto the mattress.

"Ah! Ah! Alpha! Torao! Pleeeaaassseee~!" Luffy was openly crying, stars dancing in his eyes as he reached his first ever orgasm. He screwed his eyes shut and his whole body shook from how intense it was. Cum splattered all over his abdomen from his tiny cock and his back arched as far as it could.

Giving Luffy no mercy, Law continued to fuck him with his tongue while he rode out his orgasm. 

"Too-too much! Al-alpha! No more! Oh God!" Luffy felt overestimated, he sobbed as Law continued.

Law finally drew himself back and wiped his mouth. He looked down at the omega under him and let out a possessive growl. Luffy looked absolutely  _ ruined _ . There were tears streaming down his face, his doe eyes half lidded and clouded with post orgasm bliss. His cheeks were painted scarlet and his mouth was parted as he was panting harshly, a little bit of drool trailing down the corner of his lips. Over his fucking dead body he would let another person see the sight before him.

Lifting Luffy's legs off of his shoulders, Law let the omega lay flat on his back. He couldn't wait any longer. Slipping off his sweats and boxers he let his erection finally hit the open air.

In his dazed state it took Luffy a few seconds to process what he was seeing. He eyed Law's large cock and whimpered softly. "Alpha… 's too big! 'S not gonna fit!" he cried desperately.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. I'm not gonna be fucking you today." Law scooped up some of Luffy’s excess slick and lubed himself up, stroking himself a few times to ease himself.

Luffy made a confused noise but said nothing else as Law ordered him to close his legs. He did as he was told and moaned when Law folded him in half and started fucking his thighs. The alpha’s dick rubbing against his own, slowly making him hard again.

Law chuckled darkly as he thrusted. "You like being fucked past your limit don't you? Look at you getting hard again. What a naughty little slut. You told me to stop but your body doesn't lie."

His words only served to turn Luffy on even more. There was shame burning hot in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn’t help himself from letting out moan after moan as Law's cock slipped in and out of his thighs. The friction from their erections rubbing together making his body light on fire once again.

The alpha gave Luffy a sharp toothed grin, reading the omega easily. "You like me calling you a slut, huh? That's fucking right," he growled. "Your alpha's little slut, nothing but a Goddamn whore." Law brought his hands up to Luffy’s throat and gripped it lightly.

Luffy mewled, his mind was too far gone, and with the added pressure on his throat he was losing his head. "Yes! I'm alpha’s slut! I belong to you! Pl-please! Mark me up! Fuck m-me harder! Own me!"

Law snarled at Luffy's words, picking up his pace, practically slamming in and out of the omega's thighs. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Belonging to me? You're so fucking perfect, look at you, so small, so cute. Fucking hell you act like I'm not fucking terrible for you. You even love it when I choke you." He still followed Luffy's request and dipped his head down to create more hickeys on the smooth expanse of his neck once he removed his hands.

"I want everyone to know who you fucking belong to. I want them all to know who fucks you so good." Law smashed their lips together, drinking in all of Luffy’s moans. The kiss was filled with aggression as Law nipped and sucked on Luffy's bottom lip. The omega automatically opened his mouth for Law, letting the alpha do whatever he wanted.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s neck and tried to kiss back with equal enthusiasm. He could feel Law's knot starting to form and whined when the alpha pulled away from their kiss. His breathing was ragged as he gulped down much needed air. He used his arms to lift himself to bury his face into Law's neck, inhaling the rich smell. It only proved to further fog his brain and he let out a soft whimper as Law continued to fuck his thighs hard and fast. 

Law grunted as his pace became erratic and desperate. He was chasing his orgasm but looking at Luffy under him he noticed how far gone the teen was. If the sounds he was making were any indication Law could assume that he was coming close too.

The alpha leaned down to Luffy's ear and nipped it. "You wanna come for me, Sunshine? You wanna be a good boy and come for alpha?"

Luffy blinked owlishly at him, trying to process what he was being asked. He finally answered with a choked back sob as he nodded aggressively. "Yes! Oh God! I'm a- ahn! good bo-boy for al-alpha!"

Law smirked. "Yeah? Come for me, omega."

Immediately after the command left his mouth Luffy gasped as his second orgasm rocked through him, sending shockwaves through his body. He dug his nails into Law's back and dragged downwards causing the alpha to snarl in response.

He was sobbing again as Law picked up his pace even more, his dick sliding over Luffy’s bringing back the intense feeling of being overstimulated. Law licked away the tears that were trailing down Luffy's eyes. Finally, after a few more thrusts his knot fully formed and he spilled his seed all over Luffy's stomach. 

He kept thrusting slowly trying to milk his orgasm. His breathing was rough and ragged as he slowly came to a stop. He looked down at Luffy who had his eyes closed and was panting harshly.

Law stood up and let Luffy lay flat on the bed. He ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair. Tucking himself back into his sweats he glanced at the clock.

"Fuck, shit, he's gonna be late. For fuck-" Trying not to panic he rushed to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and got a damp towel to clean Luffy up with.

Running back into the room he cursed himself as he wiped Luffy down, being careful of all the marks he made and making sure to clean the bite wound properly. The omega was watching him with tired eyes and let himself be cleaned up.

After Law was done cleaning Luffy up he made his way towards the closet and pulled out an oversized red shirt as well as a pair of high waisted black shorts that would reach to Luffy’s mid-thigh. He also went through the clothes that they had bought for him yesterday and picked out a black button-up shirt and a pair of dark wash denim jeans.

He changed himself first and then walked back into the bedroom to change his omega, who had seemed to fall back asleep. Law shook him awake, being as gentle as he could. He didn't want Luffy to suddenly drop.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out in search of a hug. Law sighed and gave him a short one, scenting him softly before sitting the omega up and pulling the hoodie over his head. 

"Raise your arms for me, Sunshine," he said gently and Luffy obeyed.

Law slipped the shirt over Luffy's head trying not to get distracted by how adorable his omega looked drowning in it. The sleeves fell to his elbows and the head opening was big enough to reveal some of his collarbone. Law's possessive side swelled up again and he gently trailed his inked fingers over the multiple hickeys that were marring Luffy's skin.

His hand ended up cupping Luffy’s cheek and the omega purred as a small smile graced his features. He rubbed his face into Law's hand happily. Law used his thumb to gently rub Luffy's cheek before bringing his hand up to glide it through Luffy's wild locks.

Suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and quickly kneeled in front of the omega, slipping the shorts up his legs.

"Can you stand for me, Omega?" he asked softly.

Luffy nodded and stood up from the bed. Law got up with him and Luffy immediately wrapped his hands around Law's neck and snuggled into him. Meanwhile, Law made quick work stuffing Luffy's shirt into his shorts before zipping them up and buttoning them.

Law finished and rested his hands on Luffy's hips. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?"

Luffy smiled brightly. "Carry me!"

Giving him a small smile of his own, Law scooped Luffy up and sat him on his left forearm. Luffy giggled and rested his head on top of Law's.

Law let the omega do whatever he pleased and grabbed his collar with the leash attached from the nightstand as he opened the bedroom door and walked out. He held the collar up to Luffy. "Here put this on me. We only have five minutes to get out the door so you're going to have to eat in the car."

Humming, Luffy grabbed the collar and slipped it onto Law's neck, buckling it closed. Once he was done he wrapped his arms back around Law’s neck, his right hand gripping the leash.

Suddenly there was a call from the couch. "Oi, Luffy you never miss breakfast! Are you okay?"

Luffy looked over and saw that it was Sabo who had called out to him. He had Ace curled in his lap and they were watching TV.

Letting out a loud yawn, Luffy nodded his head. "Yeah, 'm fine, Sabo. Just tired…" He still managed to give the alpha a sunny smile.

Ace peeked over at Luffy. "Grab some donuts from the kitchen before you leave! I don't want you going to school without eating anything!"

Luffy huffed at the other omega and pouted. "You act like I would ever do that!"

Law walked over to the kitchen and Luffy grabbed a box of donuts from the table. He told Law to go over to the fridge and pulled out a box of chocolate milk as well. 

With that Law slipped on his shoes by the door and handed Luffy his sandals. He also grabbed Luffy’s backpack and made the omega sling it on. After that, they made their way out of the door but not before Luffy said goodbye to Sabo and Ace.

Walking them both towards the car parked out in front, Law opened the door and let Luffy slip from sitting on his arm to sitting on his lap.

Luffy immediately began digging into his box of donuts as they started driving to school. Daz as always was there as the chauffeur. The ride was relatively quiet as Luffy didn't have the ability to talk and stuff his mouth. Miraculously he offered Law a single donut, which the alpha declined, admitting that he didn't like bread or any bread-like products. This made Luffy extremely offended. He made a silent promise to himself to get Law to see how good donuts were.

He ended up finishing all of the donuts within five minutes, which left Law astounded. His mind was genuinely boggled. How could such a petite person eat so much in such little time? Truly the world had many mysteries.

Pulling up to the school, Law gazed at the big crowd of students that were congregated at the front before turning back to Luffy. "Do you still want me to carry you?"

Luffy nodded his head excitedly. He absolutely adored being held by his alpha. Law chuckled at how excited he was and nuzzled his head, picking Luffy up as he did before as he opened the car door and got them both out.

Before he shut the door Luffy made sure to say bye to Daz. "Bye, Bonesy! See you after school!"

"Bye, Luffy, have a good day at school," Daz responded before driving away.

As soon as they walked up to the crowd there were instantly double-takes and quieted down conversation. Luffy, of course, paid this no mind but with how Law was trained he easily noticed it. He could feel people's gazes on them as they walked around searching for Luffy's friends. 

He knew why they were being stared at. Luffy was completely marked up, the bite mark and his hickeys showing proudly on his neck as well as the ones on his inner thighs. Meanwhile, Law was an alpha no one had seen before and he knew he emitted a dangerous aura. From his tattoos, to his piercings, to the seemingly permanent glare of his golden eyes. 

His sleeves were rolled up and showed off the ink on his forearms and the top of his shirt was unbuttoned so people could see a peek of his chest tattoo. He glared and growled at anyone who seemed to look at Luffy for too long, holding the omega closer to him.

Luffy suddenly gasped. "Torao! I see my friends! They're over by the benches!"

Law looked over to where Luffy had his gaze settled and saw a group of five people all chatting animatedly. Luffy urged him to hurry up and Law strode over to them.

Before they even reached the group Luffy cupped his mouth and called to them. "Oiiii! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Nami! Chopper!"

They all turned to look at him and had varying reactions to his appearance and tag along. Zoro had his eyebrows raised and let out a whistle. Sanji had to do a double take and choked on the smoke from his cigarette. Usopp looked as if he had seen a ghost. Chopper looked quite scared as he stared at Law. Finally, Nami let out a scream and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Law stopped in front of them and Luffy laughed happily. "Guys, guys! Meet the alpha, Sandman bought me! His name is Torao!"

Law growled lightly. "If any of you call me that we're going to have an issue. Only Luffy can call me that. The name's Trafalgar Law."

Zoro spoke up first. "Roronoa Zoro, we saw each other yesterday but I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Luffy's best friend." He nodded over to Sanji. "This is my omega, Sanji."

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and eyed the marks on Luffy's neck and thighs before facing Law. "Right… I'm Vinsmoke Sanji. Nice to properly meet you."

"Ah, so you're Luffy's new alpha huh? Looks like you definitely messed around with him a little…" Nami looked at all the marks on Luffy's skin. She even noticed the hand-shaped bruises that were barely peeking through Luffy's shorts.

Luffy smiled. "Torao taught me a lot this morning! It was so much fun!" His statement seemed to make Nami relax. She was glad that Luffy seemed to not mind the marks. She was worried that Law had been too rough with him.

"I-if you do any-anything to hurt Luffy you'll have to deal wi-with me!" Usopp put on a brave front as he puffed up his chest. Although the beta was shaking slightly.

Law merely grunted in response. He could care less about a threat from someone like him. Besides, if he did anything to hurt Luffy it would be because the omega begged him to do it. He smirked at the thought and nuzzled his head into Luffy's neck, licking the bite wound gently. This caused Luffy to let out a pleased sigh.

Chopper copied Usopp’s tactic. "Yeah! Don't you dare hurt Luffy! He's precious to us!" He crossed his arms and gave Law his best glare, trying to hide the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

Luffy clicked his tongue at his friends. "Guys don't be like that! Torao would never hurt me! He's too soft to hurt me!"

This caused Law to growl and nip at Luffy's ear. "Say that again and I'll fuck you till you can't think," he whispered to Luffy.

The omega's face was suddenly the color of a tomato and he buried his face into Law's neck and whimpered. Law could smell the subtle spike of arousal in Luffy's scent and smirked.

Sanji raised his brows at Luffy's reaction. "Hey, what did you just say to him?"

Law glanced at the omega. "Nothing."

Opening his mouth to press further, Sanji was stopped by the five-minute bell ringing, indicating that they had five minutes to get to class.

Luffy looked up and glared at the intercoms, where the sound was coming from. "Why does that stupid thing have to always go off? I wanna hang out with you guys some more!"

Nami chuckled at Luffy's antics. "It's okay Luffy, we'll see each other during lunch."

Pouting at her, Luffy groaned. "But that's so far away! I'll miss you guys so much!"

Zoro shook his head. "We go through this almost every day, Luffy. You can handle it. Besides, you have your alpha to keep you company now."

Luffy hummed but still frowned slightly. "I guess you're right…"

Law checked the clock. "C'mon, Sunshine, we have to get you to class or you'll be late."

Sanji grinned. "Looks like you're actually pretty reasonable after all. Well, when you're not trying to kill someone."

Everyone but Zoro whipped their heads to look at him. Sanji waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll tell you guys at lunch."

With that everyone dispersed and Luffy pointed Law in the direction of his first class. He hummed a happy tune, completely ignorant to the whispers that surrounded him.

Law made sure to send a glare at any alphas who were checking Luffy out and a low growl if they didn't stop. The students made sure to stay out of Law's way, the alpha's intimidating aura never failed to make sure there was always a clear path.

Finally, they arrived at Luffy's first class. Law scanned the room for any possible threats before walking in. The teacher stared at him with wide eyes but looked away when Law glared back at him. 

Luffy perked up as he saw his pink-haired friend across the room. "Coby!"

There was a small squeak and Law turned to look at an omega that was about Luffy's size running over to them.

"Luffy! I'm so happy to see you! An-and who's th-this with you? And what happened to you?!" Coby tried his best not to shrink away from Law as Luffy leaned down and rubbed their cheeks together.

Sitting back up Luffy introduced Law excitedly. "This is Torao! Sandman got him for me!" He looked down at the marks on his skin and shrugged. “Torao played with me this morning.” Luffy squished his and Law’s faces together as he grinned.

Law looked down at Coby. "Trafalgar Law. Don't call me Torao," he said coldly.

Coby swallowed down a whimper. "Ah! Yup! Got it!" He pulled on Luffy's sleeve trying to get his attention. "You um, you sure picked a-a real serious one, didn't you?"

Luffy brought a hand up to his face in thought. "I guess so? But Torao seemed like the coolest so I had to get him!"

Coby cast a look of fear at Law before laughing nervously. "Haha, yeah, he uh, he's super cool…"

Smiling brightly at him Luffy nodded his head. "I know right? You should have seen him fight! It was so amazing! He really beat that Lucci guy!"

Law couldn't help but puff up in pride slightly, after all, his omega was bragging about him.

Before Coby could respond, the bell rang, indicating that class had started. "Ah, we have to take our seats now."

"Torao! We're sitting with Coby!" Luffy told him.

Law nodded and pressed a kiss to Luffy's neck before following Coby to two empty desks. Sitting down, Luffy let himself get comfortable in Law's lap. The alpha wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Coby tried his best not to be affected. This class was going to be a long one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter/insta @ainasaurus_rex


	3. You Get What You Deserve

Law smirked as he could smell the fear spike up in the scents of those around him. He didn't have to look around to know that people were glancing at him nervously. He could feel their stares on him. He could hear the whispered rumors about him, along with Luffy occasionally.

He noticed that the teacher was slightly shaking as he wrote on the board. Good. He knew he wasn't the one who held the power.

All it would take for chaos to bloom was any sort of threat to the omega in his lap or one word from Luffy. Law turned his eyes away from the teacher and down to the two omegas who were chatting.

He didn't know what Luffy saw in this Coby person. The pink haired omega seemed very skittish and seemed to be weak willed. He sneered at Coby and felt pleasure from watching him flinch. Luffy didn't notice this and continued to ramble on about the fights from yesterday.

Law nuzzled Luffy’s head before resting his chin on top of it. He looked down at their hands which were intertwined on the desk. Luffy's hand was much smaller than his own and it felt like they slotted together as if they were puzzle pieces. Law squeezed Luffy's hand lightly before rubbing the top of it gently with his thumb.

The omega felt incredibly fragile to him. He felt a burst of protectiveness bubble up in his chest and he made a promise to himself to protect Luffy no matter  _ what _ the consequences. He honestly didn’t even know what made him like this towards the omega. At this point, he was purely acting on his instincts and just did what his body told him. Maybe it was because it felt like Luffy had been given to him to protect.

Closing his eyes, Law let himself be consumed by Luffy’s calming scent. He deeply inhaled the notes of orange blossoms, sunshine, and vanilla along with the slight spice that came along with the pre-heat. Being an alpha fighter that was born and raised to be in the ring, Law had spent most of his life training to tear people apart. Doflamingo had mostly kept him indoors and he rarely got to see the sun.

Luffy was the embodiment of the star. Everything about the omega was warm and happy. Every time he smiled it was completely blinding. Law couldn’t help the happiness that sprouted within himself every time he took a glance at it.

The more time that Law spent with Luffy the more he saw how pure he was. It was almost like the omega was untainted by the world even though his father was a mob boss. It was really interesting to see how optimistic Luffy's views towards the world were. The teen seemed to have yet to be scarred by the cruel reality that everyone else lived in.

At the thought, Law felt something dark and possessive curl in his stomach.  _ He _ wanted to be the one to corrupt Luffy.  _ He _ wanted to be the one to take his innocence.

Luffy whimpered softly. "Alpha?"

Law's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the omega in his arms. "What's wrong, Sunshine?"

"Your scent started to get really strong and aggressive… Are you mad?" Luffy bowed his head, thinking he had done something wrong.

Law tried his best to even out his scent. "No, no, I'm not mad or anything like that. I was just thinking about something. No need to worry, Omega."

Luffy looked up at him, his big brown eyes searching. "Are you sure?"

The alpha pressed a kiss to the crown of Luffy's head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then!" Luffy grinned at him, completely ignorant to the path Law's thoughts were going down. He returned to talking with Coby who was shaking slightly from fear.

Law once again rested his head on top of Luffy's but didn't go back to thinking. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep the remaining class period away. He didn't have any reason to stay awake.

The alpha woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. He slowly blinked his eyes open and glared at the source of the offending sound, letting out a growl as if that would somehow stop it. 

“Oh! It’s time to go already?” Luffy was surprised by the sound of the bell.

Coby laughed. “Ah, yeah, I guess so…” His head drooped down, disappointed that his time with Luffy had come to an end.

Luffy cupped Coby’s face with his hands and booped their noses together. “Don’t be sad, Coby! We can hang out later or something!”

Glancing nervously at Law, Coby let out a forced chuckle. “Sure, haha, is um, is your alpha going to be tagging along?”

“Torao? Well yeah, he has to. He doubles as my bodyguard. Sandman would be mad if he left me alone,” Luffy responded.

Coby nodded. “Oh, I see.”

Law scowled at him. “What? Are you trying to get Luffy to get rid of me?” he asked with a sharp edge to his voice.

“N-no! No of co-course not!” Coby shook his head rapidly and shrunk away from the alpha.

Luffy frowned. “Don’t be scared of Torao, he’s not so bad. Anyway, I’ll see you later, Coby!” He gave his friend a hug and got up from his seat, pulling on Law’s leash to make him follow.

Law stood up and walked after Luffy, shooting a glare over his shoulder at Coby on their way out of the door. He trailed behind Luffy who was happily making his way to his next class, occasionally greeting people he knew.

Law glared at every alpha that touched Luffy. He growled every time the omega gave them affection. There was a jealousy pooling in his gut at the sight. Every hug and warm smile made his mood plummet and his anger grow.

Luffy had told him multiple times to behave. It's not like he wasn't trying, it's just that he wasn't used to suppressing his instincts. He was raised to rely solely on them so it was a difficult transition for him.

Thankfully they finally made it to Luffy’s second class. Law's mood lifted a little at the thought of having the omega all to himself again. If only it could be that way all the time. Sadly for him, that was impossible due to Luffy's nature as a social butterfly.

For a moment Law considered scaring all of the alphas away. If Luffy wouldn't get rid of them then he would do it himself. 

Apparently, Luffy could sense malicious intent. "Torao, I told you to behave. You're making that face you do when you're being bad." He pouted at Law.

Law rolled his eyes and lied through his teeth. "I wasn't going to do anything."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing from the intercoms. The last few students barely made it on time to class and everyone began taking their seats.

Luffy hummed and pulled on his leash again so that he would follow him to his desk. Law sat down first and was ready to pull Luffy into his lap when the omega straddled him and looped his arms around Law’s neck.

The alpha rested his hands on Luffy's hips and raised his eyebrows. Luffy smiled at him and gave Law an eskimo kiss before pecking him on the lips.

Law growled and pulled Luffy closer to him. "Is that all you're going to give me? What do you think the consequences of teasing me are?"

"I'm not teasing you! I'm rewarding you for being good and not attacking anyone! I could practically smell your bloodlust around the other alphas." Luffy pouted at him.

Law's eyes flickered down to Luffy's bottom lip as he pouted. He couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and bit it, earning himself a gasp from the omega. Law quickly sealed their lips together and smirked as Luffy melted in his arms.

There was a scoff behind them. "For fuck sake, what a pathetic, desperate fucking slut of an omega. He couldn't get an alpha by himself. He had to pay for one."

Luffy pulled away from Law and looked over the alpha's shoulder. He locked eyes with Bellamy and he glared at the alpha. The blonde was always trying to cause problems with everyone. Law also turned his head to glare at Bellamy, a feral growl ripping from his throat as he did so.

"Aw, did I make you two mad? What I said was true y'know. Your alpha there is probably all bark and no bite, huh? I bet everything is all for show." Bellamy cackled as he smirked at them.

The teacher cut in, she was growing nervous. She knew all about Luffy and his family. "Bellamy, please don't provoke them. Let's just start class."

Bellamy sneered at her. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just stating facts." He turned back to Luffy a sharp grin on his face. “Why don’t you be my omega instead? I’m sure I’ll be better than this creep you have.

Law could feel his vision go red. His blood was boiling. He gripped the desk so hard it cracked a little under the pressure. He snarled violently at the other alpha.

Silencing the alpha Luffy got up from sitting in Law’s lap to sitting on top of the desk. A sadistic smile curled onto his lips and his eyes swirling with malice. 

He tugged on Law’s leash and glanced around the room, smiling sweetly. “Alright, I see one phone out and recording… well… you all know what happens that also goes for anyone going to the police.” He turned towards the teacher. “Miss, why don’t you go wait in the hall?”

The teacher let out a squeak and scampered towards the door, quickly going through it and shutting it behind her.

Luffy yanked on Law’s leash again before dropping it. “Make sure not to kill him. Sandman would be upset having to clean up such a big mess.” Luffy crossed his legs and rested his head on his hand. “Torao… sic ‘em.” 

Law smiled, it made him look like a demon. He was also slightly surprised that Luffy would just set him off on someone with no mercy. He guessed that the omega was not as pure and kind as he had thought. The expression on Luffy’s face only served to prove his thoughts true. 

Law growled low in his throat. This piece of shit dared try to take  _ HIS  _ omega? This bastard thought he could shame and slander Luffy like it was nothing? Insulting him was a crime but putting Luffy down was absolute treason.

He shot up from his seat and towards Bellamy, going so fast that he was only a blur. Instantly Law’s hands were around Bellamy’s neck. The other alpha didn’t have time to react as Law tacked Bellamy to the ground. 

Law took pleasure in crashing his fist to the middle of Bellamy’s face, breaking his nose in a satisfying crack. His bloodlust grew with every punch that landed on the other alpha’s face. He gripped Bellamy’s face with his hand smearing the blood that had gathered on his skin.

He leaned down to the point where their noses were almost touching. “I’m going to beat you so much that you would just wish you were dead instead.”

Law chuckled darkly as he felt Bellamy struggle under him. He desperately tried to get Law off of him. Digging his nails into Bellamy’s skin, Law picked him up by his neck and sent a swift kick to his side. Bellamy was sent flying into a group of desks.

Students started roaring and yelling, getting excited from the fight in front of them. Law could almost envision the ring around him. The excitement in the air goaded him to hit harder, to do far worse. Luffy’s presence also served to make him push himself harder. He had to protect his omega.

Bellamy didn’t have time to recover and get up. Law picked him and slammed his knee into his face. There was a manic grin on Law’s face as blood started staining the floor, his hands, and his skin. Bellamy slumped over onto the ground and let out a groan. Law decided that he wanted to hear the other alpha scream.

His golden eyes narrowed and his grin grew wider as he started stomping his foot on top of Bellamy’s chest as hard as he could, his combat boots making imprints on Bellamy’s shirt. Law found extreme joy bubbling up in his chest as Bellamy let out a scream every time one of his ribs snapped under the pressure of Law’s foot. Law lifted his leg up and delivered an axe kick to Bellamy’s stomach, making him curl up and start coughing. 

“What happened to all bark, no bite?” Law snarled at him.

Bellamy could only let out a wheeze as he tried to get away from him. Law clicked his tongue and picked Bellamy up by his collar, slamming him into a wall. He uppercutted the other alpha and slammed his elbow into Bellamy’s already broken nose. He sent a knee strike to Bellamy’s middle, causing him to cough up blood. Law relished in the coppery smell that clouded the air. He absolutely  _ loved  _ to make his opponents bleed.

Law couldn’t help himself. He threw his head back and laughed as Bellamy started weakly begging him to stop.

“You think you have any room to beg? Why should I spare scum like you any sort of fucking mercy?” After his statement he delivered a swift round body kick to Bellamy’s neck, sending the other alpha back to the floor.

There was blood everywhere, pools of it on the floor, and some spattered on the walls. Law’s knuckles were dripping with the red liquid, his death tattoos barely visible. Blood covered portions of his shirt and pants, his combat boots absolutely drenched in it.

Bellamy was wheezing on the floor, not able to do anything else. Law walked over to him, cracking his neck as he did so. He lifted his leg and slammed his foot down on Bellamy’s neck.

Law hummed. “I don’t think you deserve breathing privileges.”

Digging his foot into Bellamy’s neck he watched with glee as the other alpha’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. The blonde weakly clawed at Law’s foot, trying to get it off of his neck.

“No, no, that won’t do. You think you can just do that?” Law growled at him.

The alpha took his foot off of Bellamy’s neck and squatted down. He grabbed Bellamy’s right hand and smirked sadistically down at him. 

“You have a real nice working hand here, don’t you? It would really be a shame if something happened.” Law tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Why don’t I take care of this for you?”

Law held Bellamy’s index finger and snapped it in half backward. The other alpha let out a blood curdling scream which filled Law with great joy. One by one Law went down and broke every single one of Bellamy’s fingers and then his thumb. Law drank in every scream that left the blonde. It truly was music to his ears. Bellamy was breathing as shallowly, his multiple broken ribs made it hard for him to breathe. 

Tilting his head Law looked down at him. “Do you think this is enough? No, that’s not the question I should be asking.” He let out a cackle. “Have I gotten bored yet?”

There were silent tears streaming down Bellamy’s face at this point.

Law scowled at him, gripping his face. “Hey, who told you that you could cry? You don’t have any fucking right to cry.”

He felt disgust swirl in his gut as he watched Bellamy weep. Law scoffed and sent a right hook to Bellamy’s face, effectively breaking his jaw. He wiped his hands off on a part of Bellamy’s shirt that wasn’t soaked in blood and stood up. There were still bits of dry blood that stuck to his knuckles. 

Bellamy had passed out and Law clicked his tongue. “Looks like playtime is over. How tragic.”

Running his hand through his hair Law glanced around the room of students who were yelling at each other, discussing the fight they had just watched. He smirked as he felt the excitement and bloodlust buzz through the room. High schoolers certainly were something. They truly didn’t care if one of their classmates got the shit kicked out of him. Instead, they were excited to see a fight live in front of them. It just went to show how much the youth liked violence.

Law turned from Bellamy and started walking back towards Luffy who was still seated in the same place. The omega had a malicious grin on his face, his eyes fully trained on Bellamy’s unmoving body. Once Law reached Luffy, he immediately scented the omega, lapping at the bite mark he left earlier.

Luffy purred and let his hands weave through Law’s hair, petting the alpha and encouraging. “What a good alpha I have.”

Law let a pleased sound rumble in his chest, he slotted himself between Luffy’s legs and rested his hands on Luffy’s thighs.

Luffy let Law do as he pleased and turned to the nearest person. “You should call the teacher back in.” He didn’t even care that Law was getting blood all over him.

The person nodded and headed for the door, opening it and telling the teacher to come back inside. Once the teacher walked through the door she gasped at the sight of Bellamy lying on the floor and ran for the phone. Her hands were shaking as she dialed for the nurse. Her voice cracked as she explained the situation.

All of the students in the class were still loudly chatting, most of them texting their friends and updating them on what just happened. The news spread like wildfire. People were taking pictures of Bellamy who was still unconscious and sending them to their friends and social media stories as proof.

Law took the opportunity while everyone was distracted to tease Luffy a little. He was still riding high on the adrenaline that fighting gave him. Except he didn’t really fight Bellamy, he was more just trying to kill him without actually killing him.

He slipped his fingers under Luffy’s shorts ever so slightly and pressed his fingers into the bruises he left that morning. Luffy whimpered softly and clung onto Law. The alpha pressed feather light kisses up and down Luffy’s neck, drinking in his scent. Luffy’s normally calming scent had changed from watching the fight and now there was a slight edge to it, along with the spice being more prominent.

Law nibbled on the juncture between Luffy’s neck and shoulder. His mind was completely taken over by his instincts. All he could think about was the omega in front of him. His large tattooed hands ran up and down Luffy’s thighs, massaging them as he went.

Luffy mewled quietly and his breathing picked up speed. He pulled on Law’s hair to silently encourage him. Law’s molten gold eyes snapped up to meet Luffy’s own chocolate brown as he pulled away from Luffy’s neck. He leaned forward and rested their foreheads against each other. He gave Luffy an eskimo kiss and pecked the tip of the omega’s nose. Luffy let out a giggle and returned the favor.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed open and two staff members rushed in with a wheelchair, immediately heading for Bellamy. Law paid them no mind and buried his head into Luffy’s neck, going back to inhaling the addicting scent. Luffy however, watched with rapt attention as they picked up Bellamy’s unconscious form and sat him in the wheelchair.

He could see them glance nervously at Law and Luffy made a show of wrapping his arms around the alpha and pushing his face closer to his neck as he smiled at them. “Make sure to get him to the hospital quick!” He feigned a sad expression for them. “He lost a lot of blood…”

They didn’t spare another second and quickly wheeled Bellamy out of the door, heading towards the nurse’s office. Not long after, a janitor walked into the room, wheeling in a cart of cleaning supplies with him. He sent a wary glance at Law and then looked at the mess of blood that made up a fourth of the classroom. His eyes widened and he muttered a surprised ‘Jesus fucking Christ’ under his breath before he got to work trying to get the blood out of the carpet.

The teacher let out a shaky breath. “Luffy, wh-why don’t you go and ta-take your alpha to the bath-bathroom and get him cleaned u-up?”

The sound of sirens in the distance was growing louder by the second. It looks like someone had called nine one one for Bellamy. And if anyone was smart it would be an ambulance and not the police.

Luffy grinned brightly at her. “Oh! That’s a good idea.” He grabbed Law’s leash and pushed the alpha away from him, which earned him a growl in return. “Torao don’t growl at me.” He pouted and got up from the desk and made his way towards the door. “C’mon we’re going to the bathroom to get you cleaned up.”

Law scowled but followed Luffy obediently. Luffy hummed as they walked through the empty halls. Law let himself enjoy the omega’s good mood. They reached the bathroom and Luffy immediately turned on the sink, grabbing some paper towels and pumping soap onto them before wetting them under the running water.

He hopped up onto the edge of the sink and sat on it, tugging on Law’s leash to make the alpha come closer. Luffy started gently wiping away the blood that had splattered onto Law’s face. He cupped Law’s face with one hand and cleaned using the other one. He smiled softly up at the alpha, his eyes twinkling.

Law felt his heart skip a beat. To him, Luffy looked like an absolute angel, although with the blood that Law had accidentally stained his skin with he guessed Luffy was more like a fallen angel. But he was Law’s angel nonetheless. 

Once Luffy was done cleaning his face he grabbed one of Law’s hands and started cleaning the dry blood from his knuckles. Law looked down at their hands and felt something warm start bubbling up in his chest as Luffy made sure to be as gentle as possible. Luffy’s hand was so incredibly small compared to his own. It made the omega seem even more precious. Law couldn’t help but think that everything about Luffy was precious.

Law’s heart was hammering in his chest. No one in his life had ever treated him with such kindness. Nor had anyone ever been so gentle towards him. He longed for more of this. He couldn’t believe that he had been missing out on this his entire life. But it made this experience all the more meaningful to him, especially since it was with Luffy.

He was beginning to feel as if Luffy buying him was the start of a new chapter in his life. It was something different from the life he was used to. All he ever knew was the ring, fighting at every opportunity. All he knew was training, anger, and aggression coursing through his veins.

When Law was with Luffy he could feel another part of his instincts start to show up. A new protective side. A feeling of wanting to protect instead of destroy. A feeling of wanting to care for instead of tear apart. He wanted to keep Luffy all to himself forever. He craved for the omega’s attention and affection. There was a deep burning jealousy inside him as he thought about Luffy giving those things to an alpha other than him. He wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t allow it. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it.

Luffy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. His voice was soft and low. “Torao? What are you thinking about?”

Law whipped his head up to lock eyes with the omega in front of him. He felt insecurity claw at his heart. Luffy could throw him away for another alpha at any moment if he chose. Law didn’t have any claim to him. The thought sent a sick feeling twisting in his gut. He had been with Doflamingo his entire life, the other man had raised him. And yet he had given him away just like that. Who’s to say that Luffy wouldn’t do the same?

Law was quiet for a moment before speaking up. “Would you ever get rid of me?” His voice was quiet and hesitant.

“What? Why would I get rid of you? That’s a dumb question.” Luffy frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he finished cleaning Law’s other hand.

Law bowed his head and glared at the ground. “How are you so sure?”

Luffy huffed at him. “Torao, are you stupid? You’re mine. I don’t just throw my things away like that. Besides if you think you can get rid of me you’d be wrong. People have tried but no one has succeeded.” He puffed up his chest in pride and started wiping the blood from Law’s forearms.

There was uncertainty buzzing around in Law’s head. “Do you… do you promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!” Luffy grinned brightly at him and gave his cheek a kiss.

Law snorted. “What kinda fuck ass saying is that?” He found Luffy’s childishness refreshing. His entire life he was only ever surrounded by people who were the complete opposite.

Luffy frowned at him. “Hey! It’s a good saying!”

“Y’know it’s actually ‘cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye,’ right?” Law raised a brow at him.

Hopping down from the sink edge, Luffy looked in the mirror and started cleaning himself up. “Yeah, I know, but Ace told me it was bad to say so he makes me say that instead.”

Law hummed and looked at Luffy through the mirror, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. “What is it like having siblings?”

Luffy snuggled back into Law and continued his work. “It’s the best thing in the entire world! Ace and Sabo are always there for me! They always support me through everything and help me whenever I need it. I love them so much.” He threw the dirty paper towels into the trash. “When they started dating I was really scared that they would love each other more than they love me and forget about me, but it’s still the same. Even now that they’re mated they still love me a lot and we still hang out together.”

Law felt a deep longing in his heart. He only ever had Doflamingo growing up. Even then the other man hadn’t been around that much. He wondered if it would have been different if he had siblings. He wondered what that kind of companionship felt like. According to Luffy, it was the best thing in the world. Although he doubted that anything was better than the feeling he got breaking people and fighting in the ring.

Finishing up cleaning himself up, Luffy grabbed more paper towels and began to dry off any water residue that was left on both of them. Once he was finished, Law couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Luffy’s. He tried to embody the gentleness that Luffy had given to him.

Luffy made a surprised noise in the back of his throat but instantly wrapped his arms around Law’s neck, kissing back just as tender. The kiss was slow and sweet. Law tried his best to convey the emotions he felt through action. He had no idea how to express himself in words. He never relied on words, he shared everything through action. They did say that actions speak louder than words.

Law ran his tongue over Luffy’s and the omega sighed against his mouth. He pulled Luffy as close to him as he possibly could and moved his hands up to cup Luffy’s face. He poured everything he had into the kiss and hoped to the heavens that the omega understood. Luffy had given him something special. Law wanted to give him the world and everything more.

They broke apart as the lunch bell rang. Law snapped his head up and looked around, slightly panting from the lack of oxygen. He looked back down at Luffy and was dumbstruck by how the omega looked. Luffy’s eyes were foggy and incredibly soft, his plump lips parted slightly as he took deep breaths. 

Law could swear that his heart fully stopped from how cute Luffy looked. His arms wrapped around the omega’s waist and he nuzzled Luffy’s temple as he held him close. Luffy slowly came to and blinked up at him.

Luffy purred and buried his head into Law’s neck, scenting him as much as he could. “That was different…”

Law didn’t respond to the statement. “It’s time for lunch.”

“Oh! You’re right! C’mon, Torao! We gotta go! I’m soooooo hungry,” Luffy whined.

Law and Luffy made their way to the cafeteria hand in hand, the omega skipping along as Law walked beside him. Luffy swung their hands back and forth while he hummed the tune of Bink’s Sake. Law listened quietly, enjoying the happy aura that radiated from him. The omega’s happy mood rubbed off on him, a barely noticeable upward curl to the edges of his lips.

They walked into the cafeteria and immediately all Law could hear was people talking about the fight from earlier. He puffed up slightly in pride, it always made him happy whenever people talked about his wins. He had a zero loss win streak and he didn’t plan to have it end any time soon, especially now that he had Luffy to protect.

Luffy tugged on his leash as he ran towards the lunch table where his friends were sitting. “Torao c’mon! I’m starving!”

Law ran after him, confused. “If you’re starving then why aren’t you getting in line for lunch?”

Laughing, Luffy glanced back at him and grinned. “Shishishi~ Sanji makes me a bento every day! He’s the best cook ever! Since you were good I’ll let you try some of it.”

“Oh wow, I’m so incredibly blessed,” Law deadpanned.

Luffy jumped and landed in the only free seat around the table. “I’M HEEEERRREEE! SANJI, FEED ME!”

Sanji scoffed and slid Luffy’s bento across the table and over to him. “You don’t have to fucking yell, Jesus Christ.”

Before Luffy could open the bento, Law lifted him up out of the seat before sitting down and settling Luffy in his lap. Luffy paid Law no mind and opened the bento excitedly. He immediately began chowing down on what was inside. The bento was made up of tuna onigiri, rolled omelets, plain rice, and sausages that were cut to look like small octopi.

Law rolled his eyes at the omega and rested his head on top of Luffy’s, wrapping tattooed arms around Luffy’s midsection.

Nami leaned towards Luffy. “So Luffy, we heard this crazy story about your alpha going feral and beating the shit out of Bellamy… what an insane rumor right?”

Luffy didn’t even glance at her. “Mhm! Bewamy shaid shome mean shtuff swo I had Towao fwight him!” His speech was messed up by the amount of food he had stuffed in his mouth.

“Oh? Mean stuff? What did he say?” Nami masked her boiling anger with a forced smile gracing her lips.

“He called Luffy a pathetic, desperate slut of an omega,” Law growled, tightening his hold on Luffy.

Immediately all five of them around the table started yelling at the same time, their voices and anger mixing together.

Sanji slammed his hands on the table. “That bastard fucking said what?!”

Zoro let a growl rip from his throat and clenched his fists. “Fucking excuse me?!”

“Oh that bitch said what now?!” Nami let out a laugh and threw her head back.

“How dare he?! He has no right!” Chopper looked flabbergasted.

Usopp stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. “Where is he?! I’ll give him a piece of my mind!”

Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth before responding. “Oh, he’s probably in the hospital right about now. Torao was thiiissss close to killing him. There was so much blood. You guys should have seen it!”

Usopp immediately picked his chair up and sat back down, beginning to sweat. “Ah, I see… Of course he took care of it…”

“Of course he did! Torao did it because I told him to. He’s so great!” Luffy smiled brightly and swung his legs back and forth as he continued to eat.

Suddenly there was a loud call from the other side of the cafeteria. “LUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYY!” The sound of heels clicking on the tile got louder and louder as the seconds passed before they stopped as the person reached their table.

Luffy looked up to lock eyes with the one and only Boa Hancock. “Oh! Hancock!”

Hancock took a second to process the scene in front of her. From the marks that littered Luffy’s skin, to the alpha that he was currently sitting in the lap of. 

Anger quickly consumed her and she pointed at Law and dipped backward. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter/insta! @ainasaurus_rex


	4. Chapter 4

Nami cursed under her breath. Everyone had completely forgotten about Hancock. Of course, she was going to start a fight with Luffy’s new alpha. Anyone could see she was head over heels for the omega.

Hancock was absolutely seething in rage. What was this mongrel doing with  _ HER _ Luffy?! And what happened to her little omega? She was absolutely having a stroke. Who the  _ FUCK _ dared to mark him up like that?!

Law glared darkly at her. “Who am I? Who the fuck are you to be demanding that from me?” His voice was low and had a sharp edge to it.

Hancock gasped and shot up, putting her hands on her hips. “You  _ dare _ to talk to me like that? I’m Luffy’s future mate!”

Immediately Law hated this woman with every fiber of his being. He scoffed at her and pulled Luffy closer to him. “Good luck with that because there’s no way I’m allowing that to happen.” To prove his point he ran his nose along the column of Luffy’s neck, scenting him as much as he could and the omega started to purr happily.

“Stop that right now! What do you think you’re doing to him?! Luffy is  _ my _ omega!” Hancock started snarling at Law. She wanted to tear the other alpha apart.

Law smirked at her. “If he’s your omega then how come he’s covered in  _ my  _ marks?”

Now she was starting to see red. Hancock clenched her fists and growled lowly, a dark look coming over her face. “So you’re the one who blemished my precious omega’s skin?” She chuckled and leaned backward. “YOU FUCKING DIRTY LITTLE MAGGOT!” She ripped Luffy out of Law’s lap and pushed him to the side before sending a kick to Law’s neck.

The kick landed and caused him to slam onto the table with a loud bang. Hancock was notorious for her strong kicks. Law immediately shot up and lunged at her, bringing his fist right to her solar plexus.

Hancock doubled over and dropped to her knees, coughing viciously. Law was about to attack her again but Luffy stepped in.

“Torao, no! Don’t hurt her, she's my friend!” The omega rushed over and held Law back.

Law was pumped up on adrenaline and rage. “She fucking attacked me! She needs to learn her fucking place,” he snarled.

“Hancock won’t do it again!” Luffy looked down desperately at her. “Right?!”

The female alpha stood up shakily. “Luffy, move out of the way! I need to beat some sense into this horrid piece of scum!” Hancock pushed Luffy to the side again and tried to kick Law again.

However, instead of the kick hitting the other alpha like she intended, Luffy had jumped in front of Law and the kick landed on him instead. The omega was sent flying back and then skidding across the floor. He let out a whimper as he slowed to a stop about twenty feet away.

There was a combined shout from his friends and Hancock. “LUFFY!” They were all sent into a panic.

Hancock tried to rush over to Luffy but was stopped when Law let out a feral growl and kicked her feet out from under her, sending her to the floor. His mind was racing a mile a minute. On one hand, half of his brain was screaming at him to tear the other alpha to pieces and kill her for daring to hurt his omega, while the other half urged him to check on Luffy and comfort him.

He glanced between Hancock and Luffy, his head whipping back and forth between the two of them. Eventually, he decided that the omega’s safety and comfort won over the anger that was coursing through his veins. Law sent a snarl down to Hancock and rushed over to Luffy who was whimpering on the floor.

Gingerly, he picked the omega up and Luffy’s friends surrounded them. They were all equally worried about him. Luffy’s hands were clutching his stomach, where Hancock had kicked him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was labored.

“Sunshine? Sunshine, are you okay?” Law had never been this worried in his entire life. On top of that, he felt like a fucking failure. He was supposed to protect Luffy. That was all he had to do! And even then he couldn’t even do that. What kind of shit alpha was he?

Luffy could only groan in response. The smell of copper hit Law’s nose and he ripped Luffy’s hands away from his stomach. There was a bloodstain that was slowly getting bigger. Hancock’s heel had hit him hard enough to break the skin. Law pulled on Luffy’s shirt and lifted it over his stomach. There was a faint bruise starting to form in the shape of Hancock’s high heels and broken skin that was weeping with blood around where her heel had connected. The omega let out a distressed noise and curled in on himself to try and ease the pain he was feeling. 

Law looked up at Luffy’s friends. His brain was short circuiting, he needed to get help for Luffy. “Where the fuck is the nurse’s office?! I need to get him there now!” His voice was laced with concern and desperation.

There was a beat of silence as everyone just stared at Luffy’s bleeding and bruised stomach. Law growled at them and Sanji was the first one to respond. 

“Fuck, okay. Okay, I’ll take you there c’mon.” He motioned for Law to follow him and quickly made his way towards the lunchroom doors.

Law scooped Luffy up into his arms and followed after Sanji, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

The rest of the Strawhats watched them go before they all turned back to Hancock, who was still on the floor and looking like she had just seen a ghost.

Nami chuckled darkly and went to stand next to the alpha and look down at her with pure fury lighting her eyes. “Let’s have a little chat about what you just did.”

  
  
  


Sanji and Law were practically sprinting in the hallways. They had gradually increased their pace every time Luffy let out a whimper or groan. Law tried his best to soothe the omega in his arms, scenting him and giving him soft kisses on his face and head.

They finally reached the nurse’s office and Sanji slammed the door open in his distress. Law rushed inside after him and zeroed in on the nurse who was sitting with her feet up on her desk.

The nurse gave them both a glare. “What do you think you’re doing barging in here so violently?” She caught sight of Luffy in Law’s arms and raised her eyebrows. “What happened to Luffy?”

Law was struggling to find words, he was consumed by his instincts screaming at him to protect and care for his omega. 

Thankfully Sanji spoke up for him. “There was a fight in the cafeteria and Luffy got hurt. He’s bleeding. Kureha help him!”

Kureha quickly got up from her desk and walked over to Law. “Oh for the love of- How did he even get hurt? Doesn’t everyone love this brat? Oh my God, Crocodile is going to kill someone. And who even are you?” She sent a calculating look at Law.

Sanji ran a hand down his face and let out a stressed sigh. “Yeah, that’s the thing he’s the alpha that Crocodile bought for Luffy. Hancock started a fight with him and Luffy got caught in the middle of it.”

“Of course he did. This kid can never stay out of trouble. Is this the same alpha that sent Bellamy here earlier?” Kureha clicked her tongue and started examining Luffy. She pointedly ignored the hickeys and bites that littered Luffy’s skin, focusing on his stomach where the real damage was. “Set him on one of the beds.” She walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out rubbing alcohol, cotton pads, and a large bandage.

Law struggled with himself and growled lightly. On one hand a beta just ordered him around but on the other hand, she was helping his omega. He forced himself to shove his instincts down and brought Luffy to one of the beds, laying him down on it as gently as he could.

Kureha walked over and wheeled over her chair, setting her supplies onto the bed and sitting down. She slipped on a pair of gloves and poured alcohol onto the cotton pads. Lifting Luffy’s shirt she started cleaning Luffy’s wound, ignoring the way the omega flinched and whimpered.

Meanwhile, Law was desperately shoving down the want to attack Kureha because she was hurting his omega. He had to remind himself that she was helping Luffy and not actually hurting him. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, his fingernails digging into his skin and almost breaking through and drawing blood. He decided to focus himself on trying to comfort Luffy. 

Law took Luffy’s small hand in his own and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it. He ran his other hand through Luffy’s hair. His leg was bouncing up and down and his mind was clawing at him. This wouldn’t have fucking happened if he had just done his damn job. He was completely incompetent! How could he ever face Luffy ever again after this? He wouldn’t be surprised if the omega decided to completely throw him away after this fiasco. Although the thought of it deeply hurt him and tore his heart apart. He knew he deserved it.

Kureha finished cleaning Luffy’s wound and unwrapped the bandage. She carefully aligned it properly and stuck it on. “The heel got pretty deep into his skin, but he’ll be fine. He’s seen worse but she got him right where it hurts. By the way, I’m not the one who’s going to tell his dad. That’s an issue I don’t want to deal with.” She got up and threw away the used cotton pads into the trash, also putting the alcohol away into the cabinet. “He can rest here for a while though.”

Sanji groaned. “Oh my God, I don’t wanna deal with his dad either, Jesus Christ. Okay, I’m going to call one of his brothers and tell them.” He took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Ace’s number, immediately tapping the call button.

Law looked at Sanji and then back to Luffy who was now fast asleep. Wait, what? He was asleep? Law leaned in close to the omega and sure enough, he heard light snoring. If he could sleep then that meant he was okay. He let out a breath of relief. No, but what the fuck? He fell asleep just like that?

The phone rang a few times before Ace picked up. Sanji almost collapsed in relief. “Hey, Ace I got some bad news. Luffy got caught in the middle of a fight and got injured. Me and Law had to get him to the nurse’s office.”

Law could faintly hear yelling coming from the phone and Sanji flinched away from it and waited until Ace stopped screaming to bring it back up to his ear. “No he’s fine, it wasn’t really serious.” Sanji’s eyes flickered towards Luffy’s sleeping form and sighed. “He’s actually knocked out cold right now. I can’t believe this idiot just straight up fell asleep after he was making all that commotion. But just tell Daz to come pick him up. I don’t think the rest of the day is going to be peaceful if he stays here.”

Sanji was silent as he listened to Ace talk. “He’s completely fine I swear, it’s just his alpha keeps getting into altercations with other alphas. I’m sure he’ll tell you about it when you see him. But anyway, that’s all I had to tell you.” He said his goodbyes to the other omega and hung up the phone. He turned to look at Luffy and let out a snort as he ran his hand through his hair. “God Luffy why are you so fucking dumb?” His words were harsh but his voice was soft and filled with care.

At this point, Law had calmed down enough and was now just stewing in his own self hatred. The guilt he felt for letting Luffy get hurt was immeasurable. He was completely consumed in disappointment for himself. The feeling was ten times worse because most of his life all he had met was victory. This was the first time he had failed in a long while. He was completely anguished. He growled lowly to himself, the want to slam his head into a wall was building as the seconds ticked by.

Sanji petted Luffy’s head. “Sadly, I have to get going now. Class starts soon and as much as I would love to skip it, Daz is coming to pick you and Luffy up right now.”

Law nodded at him and Sanji made his way out of the door, leaving him alone with Kureha.

The beta looked at him from her desk. “So you’re the alpha that sent Bellamy here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Law rumbled out his response.

“You did quite a number on that poor boy. Were you trying to kill him? He came in here mangled to all hell.” Kureha took out a flask from under her desk and took a swig from it.

Law didn’t comment on her drinking on the job. “Luffy told me not to kill him, so I didn’t.” His voice was in a complete monotone as usual.

Kureha let out a cackle. “So if he didn’t tell you that then you would have?”

The alpha nodded, his golden eyes went back to staring at Luffy’s sleeping face.

“Not one for talking, are you?” she asked.

Law shook his head no and rested his head next to Luffy’s.

They fell into a comfortable silence. It was only broken by the phone on Kureha’s desk ringing. She picked it up and listened to what the person on the other line had to tell her. After a short while, she hung up and turned to Law.

“You’re good to go now, just head to the front of the school.” She took another sip from her flask and waved him away.

Law got up from his place next to Luffy and picked him up. The omega didn’t even stir as Law walked out of the door and towards the front of the school. It didn’t take him very long since the nurse’s office was quite close to it. He pushed the front doors open and looked around for the car that they had come in this morning.

Soon enough he spotted it and quickly made his way towards it, shifting Luffy to one arm as he opened the door and settled inside. Law nodded at Daz and the ride home was completely silent. Daz had been filled in on the situation by Ace and didn’t need to ask any questions.

Once they arrived Law carried Luffy inside and immediately Ace and Sabo rushed up to him. 

“IS LUFFY OKAY?!” Sabo looked over Luffy and almost collapsed when he saw that he was sleeping. “I swear to God he’s going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

Ace brushed a hand through Luffy’s hair and sighed. “He’s always getting into some sort of trouble. It’s been like this forever. What can we expect?”

Sabo nodded grimly and clung to him. “I hate that you’re right. I just wish he wasn’t such a trouble magnet.”

Law stood awkwardly as the pair cried over Luffy’s disastrous habits.

Patting Sabo on the back, Ace held back fake tears. “We can only hope and dream.”

Sabo wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes and grabbed Law by the shoulders. “Law, I know we don’t know each other, but please take care of Luffy for us. You’re our only hope.”

Law ignored the curling feeling of guilt in his gut and forced himself to nod.

Ace patted him on the back. “But also good luck because Luffy only knows chaos.”

“That’s true. Anyway, I’m sure you had an…” Sabo looked at the bloodstains on both his and Luffy’s clothes. “Interesting day. Just put Luffy to bed in his room.”

The other alpha nodded and headed towards Luffy’s room, shutting the door behind him as soon as he stepped inside. Law sighed and settled Luffy on top of the mattress, sitting down next to him and taking both of their shoes off. He set them off to the side and laid down next to the omega. He wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him close.

Negative thoughts still swarmed his mind and battered him but he closed his eyes and tuned them all out. If anything he would make sure to enjoy the remaining time he had with Luffy. Law was almost one hundred percent sure that the omega was going to throw him away after this fiasco. 

Warm sunlight streamed through the opened windows and Law was enveloped in Luffy’s calming scent. He took a deep breath and relished in the smell of orange blossoms, vanilla, and sunshine. He focused his mind on Luffy’s presence and ignored everything else. Slowly his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, dreaming of a blooming orchard of oranges in the early summer morning light.

* * *

Law woke up to Luffy staring right at him. He flinched back in shock, Luffy’s chocolate doe eyes sparkled in the sunlight and they were filled with adoration.

The alpha frowned. Why was Luffy looking at him like that? “I’m sorry I couldn’t do my job.” He turned away from Luffy and looked up at the ceiling.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean? You did do your job!”

Law scowled. “No, I fucking didn’t. You got hurt and it’s literally all because I wasn’t competent enough to protect you.”

“Stupid Torao. That wasn’t your fault. It was my fault for getting in the middle!” Luffy started smacking Law’s chest and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

“It was my fault. I should have moved you out of the way. I’m a sorry excuse for a fucking alpha. I can’t even protect you.” Law closed his eyes and tried to stomp down the bubbling anger that he was feeling towards himself. “I wouldn’t hold it against you if you don’t want me anymore. Just fucking get rid of me.”

Luffy huffed and moved so that he was laying on top of Law. “Torao, don’t say that. That makes me so sad. Why would I get rid of you? I told you I’m never getting rid of you! You did great with Bellamy! But Hancock is one of my friends and I didn’t want you to hurt her… It really is my fault that I got in the way and got myself hurt.”

Law growled and ran a hand through his head. “No, I’m a fucking failure. You deserve a better alpha.”

“Torao, shut your mouth!” Luffy covered Law’s mouth with both of his hands and leaned in so close that their noses were touching. “You’re not a failure. I’m the one that made a mistake. I don’t care what I deserve! I want you! You’re the best alpha to me and I don’t want to hear anything else!” He glared as hard as he could at Law.

The alpha felt his heart stutter in his chest at the declaration. Luffy was such a bright person. He wrapped his arms around the omega and kissed him through Luffy’s hands. He was suddenly filled with burning determination. He would be better for Luffy. He just had to train harder. He had to become the alpha that Luffy thought he was.

Luffy let out a squeak of surprise and blushed furiously. He moved his hands from Law’s mouth to squeeze his cheeks. “Torao, that’s not fair! That was a surprise attack!”

Law smiled gently at the omega and rubbed their noses together. “Life isn’t fair. Do you have anywhere I can train?”

Luffy puffed his cheeks out at him but still responded. “We have a gym where all the alpha fighters train! I go there sometimes when Zoro or Kid uses it!”

Letting out a small growl, Law pushed down the jealousy that was sprouting in his chest at the mention of the red haired alpha. He shook it off and bumped his forehead against Luffy’s. “Will you show me where it is?”

“Of course I will! I know you have to train too!” Luffy let out a giggle and pushed himself up and off of Law, rolling off the bed landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Law shot up, panicked that he might have hurt himself. He looked over the side and came face to face with a grinning Luffy. “What the fuck?”

“Shishishi~ I wanted to see how Torao would react! You look so worried!” Luffy got up from his place on the floor and pulled Law off the bed.

“You’re already injured. Of course I got worried,” Law deadpanned.

“I’m okay though! C’mon let’s go!” Luffy grabbed Law’s hand and started dragging him out of the door and across the mansion.

Law let himself be dragged by the omega. He found it incredibly cute how excited Luffy was. He didn’t think that he had ever met anyone that was as cute as Luffy. The teen was a ray of sunshine.

Luffy stopped in front of two double doors made of glass. Looking in Law saw that it had every single type of gym equipment imaginable, along with a fighting ring off to the side. It was up to par with the gym he used when he belonged to Doflamingo, which was quite surprising considering how much Doflamingo pushed the alphas he owned to train.

They stepped inside and Law was pleased that there was a drop in temperature. That meant it would take him longer to overheat as he worked out. He immediately walked over to one of the open spaces to start stretching and warming up.

Luffy sat down off to the side and watched Law do his own thing. Law’s entire warm up lasted for fifteen minutes. He started his workout routine by doing push ups. Luffy smiled as an idea came to him. He walked over to Law and draped himself across the alpha’s back, clinging onto him like the human backpack he was.

Law didn’t stop what he was doing but he did let out a chuckle. “I’m starting to think that you’re a koala.”

“Y’know, Sandman says that too! He also says that he doesn’t know where I get it from.” Luffy laughed and clung to Law even tighter.

They spent a good ten minutes like that. Luffy filled the air between them with rambling about anything that came to his mind. Law let him so as he pleased and listened to him talk. He responded when he needed to and occasionally asked things as well.

After a while, the doors to the gym opened and they both looked up to see who came in. Law scowled when he saw that it was Kid. Luffy on the other hand brightened up and waved at his friend.

“Kid! I forgot that you trained today!” The omega gave him a blinding smile.

Kid grinned back at Luffy but it fell off his face as he processed the current situation. He took in all the hickeys and bites that dotted Luffy’s skin as well as the fact that Luffy was attached to Law. He let out a growl and stalked over to the pair.

He ripped Luffy from Law’s back and looked over the omega. “You look like you were beat up! Is that a fucking bite mark on your neck?!”

Luffy giggled and clung to Kid. “I wasn’t beat up, silly. Torao just played with me this morning. But yeah, he did bite me. It’s not that bad though!”

Law stood up and growled at Kid, snatching Luffy from him. “Don’t fucking touch him.”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do.” Kid snarled at him and took Luffy back from Law.

“I’ll do what I fucking want.” Law sent Kid a death glare and took Luffy back into his arms.

Kid bared his teeth at Law and snatched Luffy again. “Shut the fuck up you fucking bastard.”

Law mirrored Kid’s expression. “I’ll shut up when I’m fucking  _ dead _ . And what the fuck do you think you’re doing trying to steal my omega?”

Luffy was pulled between them as if he were a toy being fought over by two toddlers. He was completely confused as to what was going on. Then it hit him. “OH! Are we playing a new game?! This is so fun!”

The two alphas paused and gave Luffy matching looks of bewilderment and absolute confusion before going back to fighting over him and growling at each other. Luffy let himself be passed back and forth and just giggled, totally believing that this was a new game they were playing. The alpha aggression was getting thick in the air and it was slowly getting to him.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the door slamming open and a panicked Crocodile barging through the doors. “WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!”

Luffy’s face lit up like a beacon. “Sandman!” He immediately ran over to Crocodile and clung to him, dangling from his neck like an accessory. 

Crocodile hugged Luffy back and glared at the other two alphas in the room. “I could smell the aggression from a mile away! What the fuck do you two think you’re doing?!”

Kid glared at Law and then at Crocodile. “Do you even see what this piece of shit did to Luffy?!”

Crocodile looked down at Luffy and had to stomp on his protective dad side. Luffy was an adult now. He was expecting this. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Yes, Kid, I see. Should I remind you that this is also part of Law’s job?”

Law sent a victorious smirk at Kid. “See? You can’t say jack shit.”

“Would you shut the fuck up already?!” Kid went back to snarling at Law, ready to lunge at the other alpha at any moment. Law growled right back at him and the aggression in the air grew even thicker.

“Would you two fucking stop that?!” Crocodile was seething. “What were you two even thinking, pulling Luffy like that between you two?! Are you children?! He’s not a fucking object!”

Luffy frowned up at him. “Sandman, we were just playing a game! It was super fun!”

Crocodile’s face fell and he struggled with himself. This was really his kid. How did he end up like this? “Luffy… it’s not a game…” He was almost disappointed in himself for raising Luffy like this, but he loved the omega with every fiber of his being.

Clicking his tongue Luffy shook his head. “If it’s not a game then how come I was having fun?”

Crocodile held back a groan and just sighed. “Of course you were having fun. When are you not having fun?”

“At those stupid business meetings!” Luffy stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face up in disgust.

Law and Kid ignored them and continued to butt heads with each other. They were both trying to intimidate the other into backing down but they were both head over heels for Luffy and there was no way that either of them was going to give in.

Looking up from Luffy and back to the two fighting alphas, Crocodile let out his own growl and untangled Luffy from his neck. He walked over to Law and Kid and pulled them apart.

“I’m not going to deal with the injuries if you two idiots fight. Now, who was here first?” Crocodile was absolutely done with the bullshit.

Law snarled at Kid. “I was here first.”

“Oh fuck no. This is my scheduled training time you can fuck off,” Kid spat.

Crocodile growled at both of them again. “Would you two stop acting like children? Fine, Kid since it’s on your schedule you stay here.” He turned back towards Luffy. “Luffy take Law somewhere else. He can train when Kid is gone.”

Luffy grinned and nodded. “Okay!”

Kid immediately got upset. “Hold on, Luffy always hangs out with me when I train.”

“I don’t care. Law has to be with him at all times so it’s either you stop fighting with him or they leave.” Crocodile couldn’t believe that Kid thought he was entitled to time with Luffy.

Law sent a shit eating grin at Kid, his face completely triumphant. “Actually I’m not planning to stop fighting with you so I guess I’ll take Luffy and go.” He walked over to Luffy and the omega immediately jumped on his back and resumed his job as a human backpack.

Luffy snuggled up to Law and waved at Kid. “Bye Kid! See you later!”

Kid was about to blow his fucking top as he watched them walk out of the door. Law had flipped him off before they left and Kid let out a yell, running over and slamming his fist into the nearest punching bag. “I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM!”

* * *

“Torao, what do you wanna do now?” Luffy hummed and bobbed his head from side to side like a bobblehead.

Law thought for a moment. “I want to clean up and get changed out of these clothes.” He tried not to think about how dirty he was or else it would make his skin crawl.

Luffy gasped as an idea came to him. “Oh! I have an idea! We can go to the sauna and relax! Shishishishi~”

Law made a pleased rumbling sound in his chest. “Sounds good. Just tell me where it is.”

The omega gave him directions and then Law took them both to the sauna area. They passed by the indoor pool and jacuzzi on the way, which Law was extremely interested in. He made sure to remember where it was so he could visit it later. 

They finally reached the sauna and Law let Luffy down from his back. He opened the door and they both stepped into the changing room that was before the actual sauna. After they changed out of their clothes and wrapped a towel around their waists Law and Luffy both stepped into the Sauna and let the steam envelop them.

Luffy flopped down onto one of the benches and let out a sigh. “Ahhh, so nice~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter/insta! @ainasaurus_rex


End file.
